Little Wing
by SophieSheeran
Summary: When Tyler left , all she had was Klaus. And now he was telling her that he was leaving. Caroline felt lost and after another big loss that she had , one night she turns her humanity off. Things get complicated when Caroline's left alone with a little girl. A Klarolinefic! (Rated T , because of some bad language I might use)
1. My Vampire Heart

Caroline didn't know what to say. She was just looking at his face blankly. She wanted to get this close to him for a long time but she somehow managed to keep her distance , remembering all the horrible that he has done to Tyler and all of her friends. But there he was , standing right in front of her. She was completely lost in his smell , his breath. She didn't know how he got under his skin this easy. Maybe because Tyler was gone and she was miserable. And now he was standing there saying that he was leaving town. _How dare he? How dare he ruins everything and then leave me in this mess after all of these things he has done to my life?_ Caroline thought. She was still lost in her thoughts when Klaus interrupted the silence. " I know that you are not ready to accept my offer yet , love. But maybe one day , in a year or even in a century you will come up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." _Great! _Caroline thought. He wanter to show her the world and he wanted her to come with him. But she couldn't leave , could she? It would be good , leaving everything behind.

Caroline shivered when she felt Klaus' hand gently touching her face. He put the wavy blond curl which was swaying from to her beautiful face behind her was it. _This is it. _Klaus thought. It was their final goodbyes. Klaus bent down brushing his lips to Caroline's forehead. She didn't react. She didn't even move a muscle. All she knew was , she needed someone. Someone who can make her feel safe , who can make her feel home… Suddenly she made a move and surrounded her arms to Klaus' body and pressed her head to his chest. She was broken , he knew. Or else she would never hug him. She couldn't look at his face. It was shocking enough for her , how he quickly closed the final gap between them. How they fit each other. Even her own reaction surprised her.

He grabbed her closer and breathed her scent that he was going to miss a lot , for the last time. They did not want to get away from each other. But Klaus knew it was the time to go. It was his decision in the first place. For a moment he didn't want to go. This was all he asked from life when he was human. To be happy. As time passed and he was the original hybrid , his goal changed to make a hybrid army. But when Caroline came , something left from his humanity awaken. He wanted to be happy again. _Love is a vampire's great weakness_. He thought once again. He had to leave. And it had to be soon. He quickly left Caroline.

They both turned their backs at each other. Both knowing that if they peek at each other for one more time , Klaus wouldn't be able to leave. He turned swiftly and left by only saying " Goodbye love…" Caroline felt the emptiness once more. She was paralyzed. Her dad was gone , her lover Tyler was gone and now Klaus just left. All she had was her mom now. Stefan was always busy with Elena because of her transition. And Damon was not even a choice of consideration. And Bonnie , was just Bonnie. She had always enough problems. She had no one besides her mom. She was completely lost. Even Klaus' presence meant something. She somehow knew that he would never hurt her. Therefore protect her with every power that he has got. That clearly meant something. Tyler had to move on. He promised her to move on and let her go.

She realised that she was standing on the porch since Klaus was gone. Even at the very same spot. She finally decided to get inside and wait for her mom. Her mom was on for the night shift but Caroline had to wait. After Tyler was gone , Klaus was all she had. He acted like a perfect gentlemen even in the response of Caroline's harsh words. He kept her sane. Caroline missed Tyler and surprisingly Klaus.

She decided to do something , still waiting for her mom. She found some old videos in her laptop. The videos of her , her family , Elena , Bonnie and Matt. She transformed the videos to her TV. And finally pressed the 'play' button. She watched all of the videos crying and sobbing. When her mom came , it was nearly morning. She just rant o her and hugged her. Liz didn't know what to say to her little daughter who was still sobbing in her arms.

_**Meanwhile on the plane**_

Klaus was still trying to keep it together. He was on his way to England. All he needed was to know if Caroline was okay. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. Because he knew that if he thought about this for another split second , he was going to lose it. He asked Kol to make him a MP3 list before he was gone. So he put the earphones on. And realised that the MP3 was full of weird vampire songs. _This must be a joke! Ah bloody hell Kol! I'm going to put you back in your coffin where you belong!_ He thought. And then he realised the songs lyrics.

_Darling I'm lost  
Adrift in the dark  
I'm clutching your words  
To my vampire heart once more__  
…_

_Here we are  
In the darkest place  
To keep from forgetting  
I picture your face  
And I wonder  
While we count the cost  
Which is sweeter  
Love or it's loss_

He lost himself in the song. His sweet Caroline was all he could think of. How she smelled and how she hugged him fort he last time. He already missed her.

But then reality hit him. She didn't want him. She never did. She just needed a person , which could be anyone. But everyone was interested in Elena as always. Suddenly he became worthy to her. He cared about her even though he never wanted to admit it. He truly cared for Caroline…

* * *

After Liz slept , Caroline was still looking at outside as it was morning now. She didn!t feel anything. She desperately needed to feel something so she took off

her daylight ring and started to burn. She screamed and didn't want to put it back on. Liz rushed through downstairs after the screams. Liz managed to put the

daylight ring into Caroline's finger once more. Caroline could still feel the burn.

"Caroline what the hell are you doing?!"

"Mom , I needed this.."

"This is not good Caroline… I'm going to talk to Elena and Bonnie. You need them Caroline!"

"Mom , NO! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!"

Liz was shocked. She never thought that Caroline would show her teeth to her. Liz backed down as Caroline lied on the floor crying…


	2. The Lonely

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you all for reviewing , following my story. Here is the update! I can assure you that I will update at least once a week. And for those who ask for Klaus , I can't stand not writing him so I'm taking him back the next chapter! I love your reviews , just keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing. By the end of the next chapter you will completely get the plot!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or its characters (Obviously) :)_

** CHAPTER 2**

Liz was still not talking to Caroline a week after "the incident". Caroline lived like a dead person afterwards. She was just laying in bed , doing nothing. She felt like Liz left her too. It had been a week but only Bonnie noticed that she was nowhere to be found. She came down her house that afternoon. She knocked the door , knowing that Caroline had to be inside. When Caroline heard the knocks , she slowly got outside to the porch , where Bonnie was.

"Care , what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Hey Bon." Caroline walked slowly to the livingroom , letting Bonnie in.

"Care , I was worried about you. Please tell me what happened. I missed you Care. Why are you not letting your friends in? Why didn't you call any of us?"

"Bon I have no one left. Everyone left me! My mom doesn't talk to me , Klaus and Tyler is gone. I've been gone for a week but no one noticed it! How do you expect me to think that people actually care about me?"

"Care no , no , no Don't you ever think that you are alone! You have us Caroline. Your friends… We want to be with you Care and I want to be right by your side.

Bonnie noticed the small teardrop , that was falling from the corner of her best friend's eye. Bonnie moved to take her best friend in her arms. She felt guilty for not taking care of Caroline for this long. Her friend was broken. Caroline made herself believe that she was alone.

"Care , look at me! You are not alone. I am here and I always will be. Now tell me all about what happened and then we can go cheer you up. You know what? Forget it. Let's cheer you up right now. Let's go shopping and get the old Care back!"

" Bon I'm not really in the mood…"

"WHAT? Did Caroline Forbes that I know since forever just said that? Well , honey that is not even a choice. We are going!"

Caroline chuckled. She wasn't herself so Bonnie was totally right. They needed the old Caroline back. They headed to the mall together. Caroline was feeling a little happy finally after her mother stopped talking to her. It was unbearable.

Liz was willingly working for extra hours. She just wasn't ready to go home and face her daughter yet. Her beautiful face turning into a monster's face was a thing that Liz would never be able to forget. It looked like Caroline was not her daughter anymore. She was so … different. But even though Liz was scared , she knew that Caroline needed her. She needed her because she was already going through a hard period. Lately everything was rough for her. So that night she knew that she was going to go home to her little daughter , who needed her.

When Liz went home , it was pretty late. She found Caroline sleeping on the couch. _She looks like an angel._ She thought. If Caroline slept on the couch all night , Liz knew that she wasn't going to have a pleasant morning. She would probably have cramps. So she decided to wake her up and get her to sleep in her own bed. Liz stood next to Caroline and looked at her daughter's face once more before she woke her up. This angel was her daughter and nothing could change whispered to Caroline's ear.

"Darling wake up , you can't sleep here , just go to your room"

"Mom is that you?" Caroline moved slowly as Liz showed her the way. Caroline couldn't believe that her mom was there , helping her. When she reached her bed , she lied down and Liz put the blanket over her.

"Goodnight Caroline…"

"No , mom don't go!"

"Caroline , I..."

"No , mom , just stay." Liz couldn't say no to her daughter. She got under the blanket next to Caroline. And that moment defined their relationship that no one understood. No matter what happens , they always find each other surprisingly.

* * *

In the morning Caroline woke up and realised her mom was gone. _Duty calls!_ She thought. She had to go to school now. It had been ages since she actually attended a lesson. She got dressed and started driving to the school. She felt so happy after last night. She was wearing her favourite dress and when she got out of her car , she made everyone look at her. Bonnie quickly came next to her. And after a little bit of gossip they made their way to the history class. This class actually made her feel empty now that Alaric was gone.

The new teacher was quite boring so Bonnie and Caroline decided to skip the class. They found an empty classroom and sat down. While Bonnie was studying magic , Caroline started planning another school dance. Everything was going back to where the things were. She made a list of the things that she wanted and started writing everything that had come to her mind.

**_Later in the police department and on the road_**

"I'm going everyone , Bye!" said Liz. She wanted to go home , to her daughter. She started her car. She was on the road when she saw something walking through her car. She was close to a dead end when she ended up on the street. First she didn't get what was happening but then she understood everything so perfectly. That 'something' was not an animal nor human. When the wolf started to circle her , she dialled Caroline's number. She was trapped with a werewolf.

It was full moon and she was trapped with a werewolf. She was scared and then she heard Caroline's distant voice through her phone. "Mom?"

"Caroline , I lov…"

And then Liz's voice shut. She knew that she was going to end up dead. Liz only wanted to tell Caroline that she loved her for the last time. She was feeling the pain sharper with the werewolf's every bite. But all she could think of was Caroline. How Caroline was going to be alone… With every bite it wasn't only the pain , she saw the memories she had with Caroline. She loved her. She remembered every detail about her past. She remembered her first steps , her first ballet recital , her first day of school… How she used to smile at her when Liz thought her some ballet moves...

Caroline was all she could think of because she was all she had. Caroline , her sweet little daughter... Liz was very proud of her. She just wanted to say this to her face now , knowing deeply that it was impossible for now. With that thought , the werewolf took the last bite. Liz's eyes closed. She was dead.

**_Meanwhile on the phone_**

Caroline knew something went wrong. She quickly got out and drove her car in panic. She knew that Liz was coming home when she called Caroline. Caroline had no one to talk to so she was by herself. She checked the roads and smelled something while passing a dead end road. She decided to check it out.

She got outside the car and saw a body on the road. She freaked out when she saw her mom's car next to it. She was screaming and running to the body. She couldn't even feel the tears that was coming down from her cheeks.

_No , No No! This can't be her! She is probably fine! She is strong Caroline give her some credit! No No NOOOOOO!_

She finally saw that dead person's face. It was her mom. Her body was filled with werewolf bites. She was sobbing and crying when she heard a siren voice coming to her. She screamed in pain once more. She checked the pulse of Liz once more. There was nothing that she could do. She was late. Her mom needed her but she wasn't there. Her mom was gone. Gone…

_This is not possible! This can't be happening! I will wake up tomorrow and realise that this was all a nightmare. This is not right! I can't take this!_

There were a billion things in Caroline's mind. She still thought that this was a nightmare and soon she was going to wake up to her mom's voice. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was just a police's hand. Caroline realised what was going on too late. She was with her mom's dead body and there were police officers everywhere with big red eyes. They all lost a colleague. But Caroline's pain was different. She didn't just lost her mother , she lost her best friend, she lost the last person on the world that never left her. She was her everything.

She heard another scream from behind. It was Bonnie. She was crying as well when she hugged Caroline from behind. 1 hour later they cleared everyone from the crime-scene. There were only 2 people left , Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie couldn't convince Caroline to go back home. She was just standing in the middle of the road , doing nothing. Cause all she had was gone forever. Bonnie was concerned when she heard a thin voice. She looked at Caroline and realised her face changed. She was emotionless. It was the humanity switch. She turned it off.


	3. Can't Stand The Night

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you , thank you , thank you for all the follows , favorites and reviews! I love you all so much. This chapter is the climax. You are going to understand which path I'm going and yes , yes the rumors are true , I'm finally taking Klaus back ;) You all mean the world to me. I found myself waking up smiling because of all you have done. So thank you once again , New chapter might come in a week , don't you worry I'm never giving up on you guys._

_Special thanks to __**yagmuysu (Kate)**__. She designed the cover of my story (that i will upload soon)and this story's main idea is also from her. She is my best friend and everything! I love her so damn much!_

**CHAPTER 3**

****_Fallin' tears, a broken heart  
Here I sit as time goes by  
'cause all I had has gone forever  
Can't stand the night_

_ … _

Bonnie was still in shock. Her best friend , Caroline turned her humanity off . Caroline was looking at the street with blank eyes now. Bonnie didn't know what to say or do. She knew there was no turning back. She knew she had to do something for her best friend. She first thought about doing something with magic but she was weak so someone had to compel her now. She had to talk to someone from the Original family but she knew they were all in England. And she knew that none of them would come willingly but Klaus. While Bonnie was in deep thoughts Caroline broke the silence.

"I'm bored and I need a drink , a strong one."

Bonnie didn't know what to do but follow Caroline. Now that she had lost her humanity completely , she didn't care. She didn't care about being alone or her mom's sudden death. All she knew about herself was that she was strong and could do anything. She was perfectly capable of killing someone , she was indeed dangerous. _Really dangerous. _Bonnie thought.

It was too risky to take her to the Grill now so Bonnie offered to go outside of the Mystic Falls. Caroline nodded her head and started driving. When they finally arrived Caroline ordered a scotch and started flirting with the bartender. She was still wearing the dress that she went to school. Bonnie headed to the toilet to take care of this situation , leaving Caroline with the bartender. She knew that she had to call Klaus.

**_Meanwhile in England_**

When Klaus heard his phone ring , he was in his art studio , painting. He was miserable but drawing always made him happier. When he checked his phone , he saw Bonnie's name on screen. He did not expect that. He quickly grabbed his phone and put it to his ear.

"Well , if it isn't my favourite witch…"

"Cut the crap Klaus , you know I wouldn't call you if it wasn't necessary."

"And how exactly may I help you , witch?"

"Klaus , it's Caroline… She was in some sort of a depression since you were gone. She was finally getting better but a werewolf killed Liz…"

"Is Caroline okay? Bonnie , tell me is she alright? Was she with her mom? Did she get hurt?" Klaus was concerned about her.

"No , Klaus just listen. It is worse , she is just not Caroline anymore!"

"Spit it out Bonnie! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Klaus , she turned her humanity off…"

"WHAT?! How did you let her do this happen to her Bonnie? Where were you?"

"What exactly could I do , Klaus? You are in no place to judge me! You left her in the first place. She was in depression because of you!"

Klaus didn't know what to say. All he knew was he had to correct his mistake. He had to see if Caroline was okay. He had to go to Caroline and give her humanity back. He had to be quick and catch the first plane.

"I'm coming with the first plane Bonnie. Just keep her sane and do not let her do anything reckless." Bonnie couldn't even say 'thank you' to him. Klaus closed his phone and didn't even pack. He went outside and started driving to the airport. He would be there by morning. He would see Caroline again.

**_ Meanwhile in the pub_**

Bonnie got out of the bathroom and started looking for Caroline. She was relieved that Klaus was coming. If everything could go according to the plan , he would be holding the broken Caroline once again in his arms by morning. She just had to take care of Caroline fort he night. She checked the bar where she left Caroline , but couldn't find her anywhere. She soon realised that the bartender was also gone. Bonnie stormed into the pub's kitchen and saw the bartender on the floor. There were bite marks all of him but he wasn't dead. And then she saw Caroline coming from behind.

"Oh , hey Bon."

"Care , WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Bonnie , I'm a vampire , it's my nature. Cut the crap and leave me alone , will you? Besides the guy is not dead. He didn't hurt me so I wouldn't kill him."

"No Care , this can't be with you! I'm not going anywhere , at least not alone. We are both going home."

Caroline wasn't pleased with the situation. But she had a plan , she had to get rid of Bonnie. She got in the car with her and they headed to Caroline's house. While Bonnie was taking her coat off , she saw Caroline looking at her mom's picture. She didn't cry , she didn't do anything. She just stared at the picture. Bonnie and Caroline headed to Caroline's room.

"I want to sleep in my mom's bed , you can have mine." Said Caroline. Bonnie nodded and they went to sleep. Caroline made her way out when she heard Bonnie's heart beats getting slow.

* * *

The next morning , Bonnie was glad that Klaus would be there any minute. She quickly got out of bed and searched for Caroline.. She went to her mom's room where Caroline was supposed to be and saw the bed was untouched. Bonnie started freaking out. _I've lost her AGAIN! She was supposed to be here. Oh god how am I going to explain this to Klaus or anyone? It is bad. She has been gone for too long. I need to find her and it better be before Caroline kills all the boys in town. _

She was about to go out when she heard the door bell ring. It was Klaus. Bonnie opened the door and Klaus asked "Where is she?" impatiently. Bonnie didn't know what to say to him.

"I , I don't know Klaus…"

"Bloody hell Bonnie! You just had to take care of her for a couple of hours!"

"We came home last night and she said that she wanted to sleep in her mom's room…"

"Did you truly believed that Bonnie?" Klaus said. He couldn't believe Bonnie.

"Yes , Klaus I did. I thought that my best friend was coming back when she saw her mom's picture…"

"She does not care Bonnie. Are you a fool? She fooled you one too many times."

"Shut it Klaus , Let's go find her!"

"Then may I ask you if you have any idea where she is?"

"She might be anywhere , we should stop talking and get to work!"

"Okay , I'm starting with school." Bonnie interrupted him.

"Hmm , Klaus , I don't think she will be there.."

"What happened last night , that you are not telling me Bonnie?" Bonnie hesitated but explained everything.

"She was flirting with the bartender and 5 minutes later , I found them in the kitchen. She drained nearly all of his blood and when I asked her what the heck that she had done , she told me that she didn't kill the guy because he never hurt her."

Klaus didn't know what to say. Caroline would be devastated if she found out that she actually hurt someone. He knew exactly where to go. He was going to check every man who hurt Caroline before and he needed Bonnie in this. After Klaus told the plan to Bonnie , Bonnie thought that this could actually work.

They decided to start with Caroline's first love. Bonnie remembered Caroline crying in her arms after that. His name was Sean and it was their first year of highschool. He was the captain of the football team and also a senior. But all Caroline thought of was him. She even wanted to be a cheerleader because of him. She got into the team and everyone was jealous of her because she was the most talented of them all. So it didn't last much for Caroline to be the captain. When she did , she became visible to everyone and Sean. Soon they started dating and she was head over heels with him. But it didn't take long for Caroline to understand that he slept nearly the half of the school while dating Caroline. Bonnie somehow knew that he was going to be Caroline's first victim.

Meanwhile Caroline was in her ex-crush's house. She killed everyone that got into her way and hurt her. She found the blood's taste euphoric. She loved the last looks of those who died. It reminded her of her own death. She lost the track of time in the blood's taste. She realised that it was nearly afternoon and she knew that Bonnie would be searching for her. Caroline knew the next destination for herself. Something came up to her mind and it even made her think that she was unpredictable.

She knew that place was safe and she decided to go there before Bonnie starts bossing around. She went to the hospital room , where Katherine killed her. Because she knew that no one was smart enough to predict that she would go there. She compelled everyone on the hospital that asked her who she was. She found the exact room and made her way. There was an injured man in the hospital bed. She compelled him to find another room and also the nurse to change the sheets and everything. She was just laying in the hospital bed in 10 minutes.

This place was the last thing she saw as a human. It meant a lot to her. She spent hours there , doing nothing but look at the ceiling. This was a way to connect her humanity. Even though she did not care , she just stayed there , refusing to go. Which meant that there was still hope for her. After it passed 9 p.m. , she decided to go out. She got in the woods. The thirst was killing her. She could not control it anymore. She had to feed soon.

* * *

After hours Klaus and Bonnie got tired. They saw all of her victims but couldn't track her. They were too late for all of them. They had no clue where Caroline was. Klaus was getting more and more impatient with every second that passed. He had to fix Caroline. He had to help her out. And he knew that this time he shouldn't go. Caroline would be broken enough after learning that she killed every person that hurt her.

"Bonnie , can't you do a tracking spell or something? Aren't you a witch?" "Klaus it is not that simple I'm weak now , I have to channel power from a source. I don't know how many candles will I need this time."

"We could light up even a million candles Bonnie , just do this spell."

"I will try but I need something that belongs to Caroline. Let's go to her house."

Bonnie set everything up. She was ready when Klaus finished lighting up the last candle in his hands. They were using the flames as the energy source and Caroline's pyjamas to reach her. When Klaus came in to Caroline's room , he remembered the last time he was here. The last time he was in this room was when he saved Caroline. She said that she wanted to live and he saved her. And the last time he saw this house , he held Caroline in his arms. Now he wished that he could go back and change the stupid decision that he has made and stay. Stay with Caroline and help her out. But it was too late.

He got near her bed and saw a couple of pictures in her nightstand. While Bonnie was fully concentrated , he quickly grabbed them and started checking them out. There were pictures of people she cared the most. There were a lot of pictures of Elena , Jeremy , Bonnie and Matt. There was also a picture of her mom and dad. He smiled when he saw Caroline smile , in that picture. Another photograph passes and Klaus' smile faded when he saw a picture of Tyler and Caroline. He passed that one quickly. He did not want to think of Tyler now.

When he saw the next picture , he couldn't do anything but smile. He did not even know that this picture existed. The picture was from the Miss Mystic Falls Competition that Caroline hosted. Klaus went there as her date. They sat down and talked. It was actually this first time that Caroline genuinely smiled at him. He couldn't believe in his eyes , seeing himself in those pictures that Caroline had. There even weren't any pictures of the Salvatores.

Bonnie realised that he was smiling and interrupted him.

"What are you smiling at?" Klaus showed the picture to her instead of answering. "Don't get your hopes up Klaus , I didn't even know that you two had a picture."

"Me neither. Well , you should mind your own business. Did you find her Bonnie? Where is sweet Caroline?" "It is strange… She is near a mansion , in the forest when you pass the Wickery Bridge."

* * *

Caroline was moving uncontrollably. She was walking in the forest when she saw a huge wooden could hear two people and their blood pumping through their hearts. She had to find a way to go to that house. She had to be invited in. She got to the house swiftly and ring the bell. A women opened up the down , unaware of everything. Caroline quickly said :

"I'm sorry to disturb you in these hours but my car broke down near the Wickery Bridge. I had to find someone but this place is in the middle of nowhere. Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Sure thing , come in."

When she heard that sentence , she couldn't hold it anymore. She made her first move and sucked all of her blood less than a minute. And then she heard someone yelling.

"Darling , where are you? Who was it?"

Caroline made her way where the man was. The man was shocked to see another women that had blood all over her face. He was going to say something when Caroline didn't give him a chance and ended his life. Caroline was feeling the satisfaction when the man's heart stopped beating.

Caroline heard a small cry from upstairs. She swiftly made her way to the sound. She got into the room when she was two little blue eyes looking at her. The baby was so small and fragile. Caroline looked at her , amazed when she heard a voice from downstairs.

"Caroline?" Klaus didn't hear a response and made her way upstairs. He couldn't find Caroline.

Caroline knew this voice. It was him.

"Sweetheart?" It was definitely him and he was getting closer. It was Klaus. He was back.


	4. Home

_Author's Note :_

_Thank you all once again. Every time I write I always wonder if any of you will like it. That is why your reviews are so special to me. I love writing because of you and if there is any of you that is annoyed by my mistakes , I am really sorry. I try hard not to make any. And for the baby's name , I searched for hours. I hope you like it…_

_And Thanks to _**_yagmuysu (Kate)_**_ once again. She just supports me in every bought me a new author's notebook where I can write my thoughts anytime. She is like my lost twin. And she helped me out with the baby's name too. Most importantly she listens to me every time I talk about Klaroline ( which is A LOT) So I'm going to keep saying that I'm so lucky to have her for the rest of time._

**CHAPTER 4**

_With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real  
'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home_

…

Klaus was back. Caroline still couldn't adjust to the thought of Klaus being there , standing in front of her. He was just looking at her with his sparkly blue eyes that Caroline was sure she wouldn't see them again 5 minutes ago. She didn't move from where she was when Klaus started walking in her direction but suddenly stopped. Klaus stood there looking at Caroline when she moved closer to the baby. Klaus hoped that she would come running to his arms but deep down he knew that she didn't care. But for a brief moment , when Caroline looked at him , he thought that Caroline would smile to him or just say something.

She was still staring at the baby. Klaus was watching her from a distance. She almost looked like she didn't change. But Klaus knew the difference in her. It was her light. It was gone. Her light was always there, even when she's angry but now there was only darkness surrounding her. All those shadows almost killed her light. She was getting closer to the baby. Klaus knew he had to do something. He had to stop her from hurting the baby. He had to take her away from this room and finally give her humanity back to her by compelling. She moved closer to the baby when Klaus decided that it was time. Time to stop her.

Klaus came from behind and surrounded her with his arms , protecting the baby and her. Caroline closed her eyes while Klaus didn't let her go. He just held her. He missed her , he needed her as much as she needed him. He needed her light , he needed her smile… He needed her with everything she had. And now she was in his arms and he almost felt complete. He almost felt like he found the missing piece in his life. But he needed to get back to reality , he needed to help Caroline now. He was going to move away to look at her but he felt Caroline's arm putting his arm back. He could held her forever , it was just not the right time.

He moved his lips to Caroline's ear. He whispered to her saying ;

"It's okay Caroline… Darling it's me. You are safe… " When he did not hear a response he continued.

"Where were you all day , love , I've been looking for you."

"Here , there , everywhere…" She said in a cold voice that was brand new to Klaus. He couldn't help but a little hurt by her cold response. She never was warm to him but there was always a tenderness in her voice. It was completely gone now.

He finally left her and Caroline looked at his eyes directly. He felt her pain , in her blank eyes. She still could her the baby's hear beats. She closed her eyes , trying to resist the thirst and concentrating.

" Sweetheart , would you mind coming downstairs for a minute?"

"Sure , whatever."

They made their way downstairs and walked near the fireplace. Caroline grabbed the wine bottle , she found on the table and drank nearly the half of the bottle. She sat in front of the fireplace and it didn't last a second for Klaus to sit right next to her. He grabbed her face and made her look him in the eye. He started talking before Caroline found a way to speak.

" Caroline , close your eyes and relax. You are never going to be able to turn your humanity off unless I tell you to. Now open your lovely blue eyes slowly and let your eyes meet mine. Come closer to me and turn your humanity back on." Klaus finished his sentence when he saw Caroline's face change. She was back and she was in the worst condition. He could see how broken and lost she felt by just looking how she held him.

It didn't last a minute for Caroline to start crying. She was sobbing in Klaus' arms. Klaus grabbed a piece of hair which was falling to her face and put it behind her hair. She was mad at him for leaving her and coming back. She remembered her mom's death all over again when she finally realized where she was. She remembered all of her victims and started shaking and yelling as she held Klaus stronger now. Klaus didn't know what to do but hold her. He was not the comforting type , he was actually the reason why people cry most of the time. While Caroline cried , all he could do was saying that she was safe again and again.

She finally opened her big blue eyes in fear. She completely forgot about the baby. She knew that she killed the little baby's family. She had to do something. She had to see if the baby was okay. She pushed Klaus away and ran upstairs in vampire speed. Klaus followed her in need to protect her and the baby. He knew she wouldn't hurt the baby now but she could do something to herself.

When he got into the room , he found Caroline sitting on the large bed and holding the baby in her arms. She didn't let the baby go. She put the baby near her heart and just held her. The baby who was crying 10 minutes ago was closing her eyes in Caroline's motherly protective arms. She felt a tear coming down her face while she was still looking at the little girl in her arms. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize Klaus standing right in front of them. But she couldn't think at this moment.

All she thought was the baby in her arms. She had no idea what to do. She knew she couldn't leave her but how was she going to take care of a baby? She knew she would be alone in this. She tried hours to stop the baby cry. The baby was so stubborn. It was like she knew , this women who was holding her ,was not her mother. In the end she stopped crying because she fell asleep. She left the baby to sleep when her heart beats finally slowed down. She put her in her crib.

Caroline turned her face to Klaus. He looked caring and protective. Caroline started crying just by looking at his face. Her tears were racing from the corner of her eyes to her cheeks. When Klaus came near her and offered his arms , she declined by only looking at him. No words needed , they didn't have to speak to understand each other. But Caroline couldn't bear the silence anymore. She needed to tell Klaus the desperate speech she prepared when he was gone. She was going to go to him and tell him to never let go of her , ever again. She was going to ask him to stay and be with her for eternity. She was going to grab his chin and make their lips become one.

She had planned all these before but never thought that this moment would be this soon. She moved closer to him , ready to make her move and say something. But all she managed to say was :

" Why did you leave me and suddenly come back? Didn't you realize or understand that it was already really hard when you left me?" Her words turned to whispers. She was still fighting the tears that insisted on coming. She needed to feel safe , to feel home again. But nothing or no one could give that feeling to her anymore.

Klaus was still in the effect of Caroline's words. Didn't Caroline want him to leave? Didn't she hated him? Didn't she want to get rid of him? These questions were the motive of Klaus' moves. He went back to England , to his miserable life because he wanted Caroline to be happy. He could go to her , take her to his arms and kiss her so passionately that she would never forget. But she was broken and she would regret that kiss soon. He couldn't do this to her or himself. He couldn't just leave all of these situations behind and make her forget.

Caroline realized that he was hurt. They were both broken but somehow she was the only one who needed saving. They needed each other to be happy. Even though they never admit that to one another they were always in constant need of each other. Klaus still couldn't find any words to speak when Caroline saw his eyes with tears , she couldn't be mad at him anymore. She didn't need him to make a move when she wrapped her arms around him. He always managed to close the gap between them somehow. He started playing with her hair gently.

"What am I going to do Klaus? How am I going to live alone? I don't have anyone left… I'm in this mess that no one can get me out of. I'm all alone in this…" Caroline was going to continue but Klaus didn't let her. He couldn't take her words anymore.

"You have me Caroline… I'm not leaving you all alone again , love , unless you tell me to. I shouldn't have left. I know things that one can't conquer and that's why we will be two darling…"

Caroline tried to hide her smile to his response. They were still holding each other when Caroline turned her face to the baby and reality hit her. The baby. What was she going to do with her? She can't just leave the baby , can she? Caroline had to find someone to take care of the baby. That was the least she could do after killing her family and ruining her life.

Caroline didn't know what to think or do. She had a little experience with the babies but she was scared. She had to be strong and she had to take care of her for a day or two. She didn't know how to take care of a whole other person when she couldn't even take care of herself. She felt the tears streaming down her face once again. The guilt was killing her. Klaus was just watching her while she was drowning in her thoughts.

She slowly moved to the king size bed. _It will all be better tomorrow. _She thought to herself. She got under the sheets when Klaus didn't realize that she was staring at him. Klaus couldn't leave so he would manage to find a proper place in this huge mansion. Klaus was ready to go out now. He said "Goodnight sweetheart…" But Caroline couldn't hold herself anymore. " Please don't go , don't leave me." She whispered. She knew he could hear her. He was still trying to process the thought of Caroline wanting him next to her.

He turned back and started walking to the bed. He got in the bed quickly and he moved closer to Caroline and brushed his lips softly to Caroline's forehead. " Sleep , sweetheart , tomorrow is going to be a hard day."

Caroline closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. She didn't want it to be tomorrow. She could stay in Klaus' arms forever. She could hold onto his warm embrace and not want another day to pass without him. But Klaus was a monster. At least that's what she told herself over and over again , not to fall for him. Klaus was a mystery. A mystery she would like to solve. He was everything but a monster , that she understood now. He was not different from her. They were both murderers and that was their true nature.

Klaus couldn't sleep. How could he? He held Caroline in his arms in a bed. This was what he dreamed for a long time. Well , nearly.. He would like to be in this bed in another situation. But this was good enough. He watched Caroline. She was so beautiful to him and he would do anything to have her. He would leave the Doppelganger behind and stop making hybrids. Because he wouldn't need a family of his kind , he would have her.

She trusted him and now she was in his arms. She was just in front of him , like an angel. Klaus didn't know this feeling that they call love. He only knew that it was a weakness. But Caroline was his weakness. Did that mean he loved her? Maybe… Klaus didn't sleep all night and Caroline woke up to the sound of a scream. Klaus wasn't with her when she woke up. She went directly to the baby's room. But she suddenly stopped when she saw Klaus trying to comfort the baby.

He had no idea how to do this. He was just trying for her. He used to take care of Henrik but he was a human back then. It was a really long time ago. He held the baby in his arms and whispered to the baby. " Shhhh Evelyn , it's okay , don't cry anymore darling..." The baby eventually stopped crying and put her tiny fingers to Klaus' chest. "Evelyn?" Caroline asked. "Good morning love , yes it's Evelyn. I found her birth certificate." Caroline didn't say anything and watched Evelyn in Klaus' arms. He continued speaking when he didn't hear anything Caroline said. " Her name is Evelyn Aimee Harris and she turned 1 a week ago . I've already started looking for her relatives but it is going to be hard because the family doesn't have a house anywhere. The man had a job that made the family travel all the time."

Klaus was uncomfortable talking about the baby's parents. He was feeling guilty about Caroline's situation and wanted to help her out after this mess he created. Caroline saw the guilt and pity in his shiny ocean blue eyes. She moved closer to him and looked at his eyes. They shivered to the sharpness of their looks. Caroline buried her face to Klaus' warm embrace. " Thank you…" Klaus felt his skin burn with her every touch. His body loosened wherever she put her hands to. " For what sweetheart?" He looked at Caroline's deep blue eyes again.

"For everything. For coming back , for taking care of me and Evelyn and for helping me sleep last night. I wouldn't be sane if you weren't right there by my side… So thank you."

Klaus smiled genuinely to Caroline and Caroline smiled back at him. If they give Klaus one reason to go , Klaus would find a thousand reasons to stay. And that smile was one of those thousand things. He would do anything to keep that smile on Caroline's face and kill everyone in his power who made that smile fade. That's how he cared for her.

"Caroline , love , what are we going to do? Do you want to go get your stuff at home to stay with Evelyn or Have you decided where to go now?"

"I don't know Klaus. I just know that I can't leave Evelyn and go. All of her stuff is here and I can't just move them anywhere. And I'm still not ready to go to my house , I don't know if I ever be able to. So I'm going to stay here until I find someone to take care of Evelyn. What are you going to do?"

"Caroline , I thought I made it clear that I'm not leaving you.. All I want is to make sure that you are alright. And I'm going to stand by your side no matter what happens."

"Thank you Klaus…" She felt a teardrop streaming down from her face. But Klaus wiped the tears.

"I'm going to go grab your things from your house and come back. Do you think you can stay alone?"

"Yes , yes , you go." Klaus made his way out of the house.

He got into his car and pulled the car when he finally reached his destination. He got in the house and found a large bag that he managed to fit several underwear and clothes. He was about to go out when he saw Stefan approaching. Stefan came down his side swearing. " What the fuck have you done to Caroline? Where the hell is she?"


	5. Safe & Sound

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you so much once again. God I say this every time! You guys mean the world to me and sorry for my mistakes once again. This chapter has fluffs with Klaroline and Evelyn! I hope you all like it. And I made Klaus say 'rippah' so I love it... And so sorry if it's short , I try to do my best. Also I'm so excited for tonight's episode and I will be freaking out seeing a shirtless Klaus once again...Lots of love ,**

**Soph xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you sayin 'don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

…

"Ahh … Now you remember her…" Klaus said. Stefan was furious. He wanted to know what happened to Caroline. He recently found out that Liz died and Caroline wasn't herself since then. He wanted to support her but for Klaus he was just being a bastard by coming to him and yelling like he cared about what happened in Caroline's life. For Klaus , all Stefan thought was Elena. And Stefan had to admit that.

"Cut the crap , Klaus! What have you done to her?"

"What have I done , well I think you should ask that question to yourself after I take your useless heart in my hands…"

"What have you done , Klaus?" Stefan repeated himself. He was being overprotective.

"I would never hurt Caroline , you know… You just weren't there and I filled your space."

Klaus smirked. Stefan realized that he was way too tense and eased up a bit. He knew that Klaus wouldn't hurt her and she could trust him even though he was a monster. Stefan saw Klaus at his worst but so did Klaus. Stefan got better with time and there was a slight possibility that Klaus could actually care about someone. Someone like Caroline…

He didn't say anything but Klaus continued.

"She is safe with me , _ripper_…" Stefan shivered when he called him ripper. Klaus' British accent and irritating voice echoed in Stefan's ear. He quickly said:

"I have to see her Klaus , I just do…" Stefan sounded really desperate. He didn't want to say yes but Caroline actually needed a friend so he came closer to Stefan.

"I will indeed talk to her , but don't make me regret my decision Stefan." And he left.

Klaus still had a bag full of clothes in his arms that he carried for Caroline. He made his way "home" soon. He found Caroline playing with Evelyn. She was a stubborn little girl , she was eager to walk. Caroline was still trying to make her walk. That was her life goal for now. Evelyn held her hands and she made her walk. But whenever Caroline let go of the little girl's hands , she fell down on her bum.

Klaus laughed at this sight. With the laughter that filled the room , she realized that he was back. She was sure for one moment that he was going to get rid of her and Evelyn. But with Klaus you could never know... They shared a warm smile.

"Oh , thanks for my clothes and everything. Hey , can you take care of Evelyn? I could really use a bubble bath…" Caroline said. Klaus nodded , not being able to say 'no.' to her. To be honest he had no idea what to do with the baby.

"Klaus? Are you sure you can handle Evelyn?"

"I can handle her sweetheart , just go and enjoy your bath."

Caroline simply nodded and went to the massive bathroom. She filled the bathtub while she undressed herself. After the tub was full , she got in. All she could think was that she killed Evelyn's parents. She was a lovely little girl with light blue eyes and fair hair. Caroline was relieved that Evelyn didn't look anything like her parents. Because if she did , Caroline would not dare to look at her face ever again. Despite all of it Evelyn was amazing.

The only problem was whenever Caroline tried to make her sleep , she started crying. It was like she knew this women was not her mother. But until they figure everything out and find Evelyn's relatives , Caroline hoped that sleeping would be the only problem. She thought about everything in that bathtub but mostly she thought about Klaus. He had been really good to Caroline which didn't make any sense.

**Meanwhile with Klaus**

He held Evelyn in his arms. She was truly beautiful. They were actually the opposites. She was pure ,defenseless and Klaus was the furthest thing from that. But Evelyn seemed to like him since the moment she saw him. Every little thing that she did , mesmerized Klaus in every way. Evelyn was still watching him. She touched Klaus' chest with her tiny fingers. They were looking at each other's eyes now. Evelyn had her own way of looking at him , like she knew him before.

She trailed her fingers to Klaus' cheeks. Klaus was shocked. He didn't know what to do nor how to react. His cheeks burned with every touch of hers and Klaus realized that the touch somehow triggered his werewolf side and he started to feel his heart beat more and more with every second that passed. When Evelyn felt the heat that surrounded Klaus' cheeks , she giggled.

Klaus was still watching Evelyn's slow movements. Then he heard a growling voice coming from Evelyn's tummy. They both laughed at the funny noise. She was already cranky for not sleeping well and now she was hungry too. _It won't last long for her to cry now…_ Klaus thought. He needed to tell Caroline.

He started to panic when she started to cry. How could he comfort her? He needed to give her some food. He opened the fridge but he had no idea what to give her. He waited for Evelyn to stop crying for several minutes but she didn't stop the tears even for a second. He hugged Evelyn tight and went upstairs quickly. He stood in front of the bathroom's door. He could hear Caroline humming a song. He finally decided to ask Caroline when he saw the big , teary eyes of Evelyn.

"Sweetheart , I'm sorry to inturrept but what does Evelyn eat? I have to give her something to make her stop crying. She didn't shut up even for a second."

"Oh… Wait a second…"

Caroline got out of the water quickly and wrapped the towel around her body. She combed her hair in a minute and once she knew she was ready , she got out. Klaus was waiting by the door with Evelyn in his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off from Caroline's faultless body. She was only covered with a small towel. Her hair was well combed and down effortlessly. She looked perfect to Klaus.

He was speechless. He couldn't even manage to say a single word. "Oh , uhmm.."

Caroline laughed and grabbed Evelyn from him. She made her way to the kitchen , knowing that Klaus would follow her. She opened the fridge and took the vegetable puree out that she made for her in the morning when Klaus was gone. She put it in the microwave and Evelyn eventually stopped crying when Caroline decided that her meal was heated enough. Caroline played games with her while making her eat.

Klaus was still watching them from a distance when Caroline started the conversation casually.

"Did you find any relatives of Evelyn?"

"I'm on it , darling. I sent my hybrids all over the world. They are all going to be searching for someone while I take care of you and Evelyn."

"You don't have to do this Klaus. I can see you struggling and this is not you.."

"You still claim to think that you know me , sweetheart… You only know Klaus , the mass murderer that killed the ones you love. You know the Klaus that you only heard of. The big bad original hybrid… My reputation is all over the world and you listen to every word that they say about me. Ruthless , cold , killer , bad , cursed to hate and never be loved nor cared… But trust me Caroline , you have no idea who Nik is…"

Caroline didn't know what to say. He was right , she didn't know who Nik was and that scared her. It was too scary because like she knew she would never fall in love with Klaus , she couldn't say the same about Nik. Nik was caring , protective and even daring. She could easily fall in love with him. She bent down to take an apple and found Klaus checking her out. Reality hit her hard. She realized that she was wearing only a small towel. "Oh God…" She murmured. Klaus let out a small chuckle.

She gave the last spoon of the puree to Evelyn and put the baby back in Klaus' arms. She went back upstairs , cursing with an apple in her hands. Klaus laughed as she kept cursing all the way to upstairs. He put Evelyn on the floor for the walking practice. He started to make her walk gently. But when he let go of her hands , she did not fall. She was walking. It was her first steps. Klaus realized that this was it and started yelling like:

"CAROLINE! COME DOWN HERE! EVELYN IS WALKING!" Caroline didn't know what to say to him. She managed to put her jeans on and her tshirt. She made her way downstairs with excitement. There Evelyn was , walking… She couldn't believe in her eyes. She was laughing when Evelyn fell down on her bum once again. They were all laughing now. Caroline watched these from the stairs. She rushed downstairs and found Klaus as excited as her.

She ran from where she was and jumped to his arms. He swept her off her feet and turned her around. They were all caught up in the moment. Klaus finally let her up on her feet again and she hugged him tight. Klaus still was still in shock holding Caroline in his arms. She was there , willingly. She smelled amazing to Klaus. Caroline felt different now. He was in Klaus's arms and she felt something inside of her. Like butterflies… It never felt like that with anyone.

She put her head up , looking at him. They were both smiling like two teenagers. Caroline realized that she completely forgot about Evelyn. She left Klaus and walked to her. She took her in her arms , holding her protectively…

"Isn't that the girl who just walked? Aren't you stubborn little Evie? Ah , you are just amazing…" She started to tickle her and she kept laughing all along. Caroline finally put her on the ground and said:

"Come on Evie , walk to da.." She quickly corrected herself. She was about to say 'daddy'. She couldn't believe the stupid mistake she was about to make. "Walk to Klaus , darling…"

Caroline pointed at Klaus and Evelyn kept walking to his direction. Klaus was still smiling and when she finally came to Klaus' arms , he kissed her cheek and tickled her too many times. They were both lying on the floor now. Caroline watched them , smiling. She didn't know , how long they could play house together but the weird thing was that she was happy. She felt like she mattered. Evelyn was on top of Klaus now. She was playing with his necklaces , Caroline didn't want to ruin that moment but she felt the thirst killing her. She had to hunt.

"Klaus , I have to go and hunt. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course , darling… We will be waiting for you." Caroline smiled at his response. She got outside to the forest. She focused to hear something. She could hear something near the Wickery Bridge , but she ignored it. Nothing eatable would go near somewhere crowded.

She made her way into the forest but the noise never disappeared. That thing was following Caroline. She panicked when the noise came closer and closer with her every move. She had to go back 'home'. What if that thing was a werewolf? This thought made her want to run away. The werewolf bite's pain was unbearable and she didn't want to experience it all over again. She thought about the worst.

She was trying to return when she saw two big wolf eyes looking at her. The wolf was looking at his prey. He drew circles around Caroline and sniffed her for one last time. Caroline froze and didn't move. She tried saying Klaus' name but she wasn't sure he could hear her even though she was near the house. It was worth a try. She started crying silently. She thought about giving up , now that she hadn't got any family. But there was a small spot in her heart that wanted to live. Live with Klaus and Evelyn…

She had an urge to fight inside of her now. She was not going to let the wolf win , whatever it takes. She closed her eyes while the wolf kept watching her. She opened them , ready to fight. The wolf jumped on her when she threw him to the trees. She didn't know how much she could fight it. She yelled Klaus' name once again. The wolf kept coming at her and Caroline couldn't run away.

He attacked Caroline once more and this time he was successful. He got Caroline's neck between his teeth. Caroline whispered Klaus' name , desperate this time. The venom was strong , not like last time. She couldn't hold her eye lids anymore with another bite… Before she closed her eyes for the last time , she saw a silhouette of a man. And he yelled her name. Caroline felt someone holding her.

Klaus was still in shock. How did he let this happen? He threw the werewolf to the branches and the fight began. He killed the werewolf without thinking and went next to Caroline. He bit his wrist quickly and put it in Caroline's mouth gently. He played with her hair and held her tight to comfort her. She drank his blood and felt her body come back to life. When she opened her eyes , she saw Klaus' concerned eyes. It was all a déjà vu for Caroline. Klaus saved her life once again. All she managed to say was "Thank you…"

Klaus smiled at her and left the werewolf's dead body in the forest for a sign to the pack. Caroline was in his arms once again. She held on tight to his chest. They made their way home together. Klaus left her on the bed that they slept for a few nights. He got into the bed next to her when she asked in concern. " Who has Evelyn? Who did you leave her to? Is she alone?"

"No , of course not Caroline… Bonnie is here. She is here to help for one night. She is going to take care of Evelyn tonight."

"Thank you Klaus… I'm so sorry… I always manage to get people I care in danger."

"May I presume that you actually care about me now , darling?" Klaus smiled with his perfect dimples. Caroline couldn't help but smile weakly at his innocent question. Klaus kept talking.

"And don't be sorry Caroline , today I killed that werewolf that attacked you and I'm not going to stop until I kill the whole pack. They should all suffer…" Klaus smiled darkly.

"You don't have to do that Klaus…"

"I don't want anyone to touch you sweetheart… I don't want anyone to hurt you and I will make sure of that no matter what happens. I didn't save you all these times so you could die on me Caroline… I need you here with me as much as you need me…"

"Thank you Klaus… " Caroline turned her face fearlessly to him. They looked at each other for minutes. Caroline wanted to look at him like that for more but she felt so sleepy and Klaus could tell that by only looking at her puffy eyes. He played with her hair and began to speak.

"Rest Caroline , we have eternity.." Caroline closed her eyes , feeling safe.

Bonnie watched all of this from the door. She couldn't believe in her eyes. She never liked Klaus but the way he looked at her best friend Caroline fascinated her. She watched them cuddling for a while and left to check on Evelyn who was sleeping on her crib peacefully. They were all safe and sound.


	6. My Precious One

**Author's Note : **

**Oh my god… You guys are awesome! I got 70 follows! I feel amazing because of what you have done! I'm going a bit crazy over here. This week was rough for me but you always manage to make me smile with your reviews , private messages , follows and favorites. I love music. I actually write a chapter after I listen to a song so I always put the songs there for you to see it. And I don't feel comfortable about writing this chapter because I am not so similar to these medical things so I hope I didn't make any mistakes.**

**Last chapter one person made me smile wider than ever so I want to give special thanks to her. ****_KlarolineKisses or magalimartinez65_****I'm so glad that I've met you. And if you are reading this , this chapter is for you! I love talking to you about everything , you really make me feel like I write good and this makes me want to write more! Thank you again so much Maggie…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one, my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed.

My precious one, my darling one don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one , my weary one , it's time to go to sleep.

Just bow your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.  
Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.

And in your dreams you'll ride on angels wings.  
Dance with the stars and touch the face of god  
And if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep.

My precious one, my tiny one, I'll kiss your little cheek  
And underneath the smiling moon I'll sing you back to sleep

…

Caroline woke up with the heat of the sun touching her cheek. She reached to Klaus' side to see if he was there and frowned when she found the other half of the bed empty. His smell still captured the room. She focused to see if she could hear Klaus somewhere in the huge mansion. She soon heard the water running and suddenly that noise stopped. Klaus came out of the bathroom in a minute.

Caroline smiled at him , still in bed. He looked at her and smiled back. He loved seeing her smile after all of the things that happened. She was strong. She was everything Klaus wanted. Caroline realized that Klaus was standing there shamelessly with a little towel around his waist.

"Good morning Klaus." She said in a warm tone.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart… Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?"

"Yes , I did… I think I feel alright , my neck is still a bit sore though. But trust my countless experience , there is nothing to worry about. I don't know how many times I can thank you Klaus… How did you sleep last night?"

"Is this a trick question darling? Let me remind you that I had you in my arms…"

Klaus smirked. Caroline smiled at his response. They both turned their heads to the same direction when Bonnie stepped in with Evelyn in her arms. Evelyn's smile grew bigger when she saw Klaus. Klaus chuckled and got Evelyn in his arms and left the room , smiling to Caroline once more ,giving them some time.

"Hey Bon.. Thanks for taking care of Evie last night?"

"Evie? Care what are you planning on doing with her? You are already attached to her… And what exactly is going on between you and Klaus?"

"Bon , I know it's hard to understand but" Bonnie didn't let Caroline speak.

"You can't live like this Caroline! Do you think Klaus is going to watch sunsets with you and take Evelyn to school when you wait home for him? You know this will never happen. It is not hard to understand… You are falling for him Caroline and after all of this you are not going to be able to leave Evelyn.."

Caroline started crying silently. Bonnie was right. She was falling for him and she couldn't even resist what was going on all along the way. He got under her skin. And then there was Evelyn and her human dreams. She had a family now like she dreamed of. She had a partner in life. She was living a dream. Bonnie held her and started speaking once again.

"Don't cry Care , you were always the strongest from all of us. Do you remember that Elena , you and me were trying to make surprises for our families when we were 8. We were going to bake an apple pie for them but suddenly with my wrong move I set the kitchen on fire. You were the only one who managed to save us from that kitchen Care… If it wasn't you that called the firemen and if you didn't carry Elena when she fainted , we would all die there. You always managed not to panic. You always managed to help us , save us… And that's why while me and Elena were trying to babysit April , you always came and took care of her , instead of us. Everyone trusted you. Everyone trusts you…I know you can take good care of Evelyn , Care… It's just I don't want you to get hurt in the end…."

Bonnie hugged her friend in the end. Caroline remembered that day clearly. How could she forget? She was afraid of fire since that day. But no one knew. No one knew how she panicked inside. She did save them all but there were consequences of everything she had done that day. Now she feared the flames and when she shut her emotions off , she killed Evelyn's dad next to the flames. It was like she was trying to show the fire that she was stronger.

She fought back the tears when Evelyn rushed in the room. She was still not walking straight which made Caroline laugh all the time. Klaus came rushing after her. Caroline bent down for Evelyn to come to her. Evelyn walked on her tiny feet and hugged Caroline , wanting to be in her arms for some reason.

When Caroline held Evelyn in her arms , she couldn't hold the tears anymore. She started to cry , playing with Evelyn's hair. She focused on her breathing and put her fingers to her heart. Bonnie couldn't stand seeing her friend getting hurt anymore. She came next to Caroline and Evelyn. She kissed her forehead and left without saying a word. Klaus could see how much pain she was in. He came from behind and hugged them. Klaus looked at Caroline's eyes but she avoided him. She wouldn't dare to look at his eyes now. Evelyn started to get bored between them so she put her on the ground. Evelyn was happy because of her victory. She started running around and then with a sudden move , she fell.

Evelyn fell down to the ground , hitting her head. She started crying the moment she faced the floor. Caroline yelled in pain when she took Evelyn in her arms. She had no idea what to do. This was not good. They had to go to the hospital. She was not ready to lose her. Evelyn was the last bit of happiness and humanity that she had. When Evelyn screamed in pain once again Klaus couldn't stand watching them and doing nothing. He held Caroline's hand and looked at her.

"Caroline we have to go to the hospital , she hit her head."

"Go take the car , I'm not leaving Evelyn…" she said in pain. Klaus got outside and started his car when he found Caroline waiting for him by the door with Evelyn. They got in the car and Klaus started driving. He was worried about Caroline and Evelyn. He needed them safe. Caroline knew that if Evelyn didn't puke then there was no danger for a serious brain damage.

The hospital was not far so they would be there soon. Evelyn made a weird face , still crying. She started to puke all around the car and Caroline couldn't hold herself anymore. She was sobbing now. Caroline started yelling and losing control completely.

"Klaus , go faster… We are losing her. She threw up everywhere! This is no good. We have to go to the ER. I CAN'T LOSE HER." Caroline couldn't speak anymore. All she wanted was a safe life for Evelyn. The life she had already destroyed by killing her parents. Klaus tried his best , he was already driving as fast as he could , not worrying that he could easily drive over someone.

When they arrived the hospital Caroline got outside of the car and rushed in to the hospital's ER. She was screaming when she found herself in the middle of a chaos. The nurses were everywhere and the injured people were all over the floor. She found out that a bus full of high school students had an accident. But she didn't care. She found another nurse and wanted help from her but she ignored Caroline as fast as she could.

Klaus stepped in when he found Caroline going crazy. She couldn't find anyone to help Evelyn. Klaus stood by her , trying to help her and the crying little baby in her arms. Caroline felt weak and fell on her knees when she realized the amount of blood in that corridor. Klaus was getting tired of waiting and compelled his way out of it. He compelled the nurse to find them a doctor in one minute. And if she couldn't find one Klaus wanted her to come back at him and let Caroline drink from her.

The doctor came in a minute later. Caroline's face changed from desperate to hopeful in a blink of an eye. The doctor checked the crying Evelyn and said that there was a risk for a brain hemorrhage now that she threw up. He said that he would need a few brain scans. They moved to another room where they would do the scans. The nurse started speaking when they made their way inside.

"Are you family? If you are not , sorry , we can't let you in." Caroline didn't even hesitate for a moment for her response. "I am her mom." The women smiled at her and looked at Klaus , who was too shocked to answer. He couldn't manage to say that he was the father of Evelyn. He stepped back and left Caroline alone with her. He sat on one of the chairs in front of the door. He closed his eyes and thought what he had just done. He basically said 'no' to a life with Caroline and Evelyn.

He said 'no' to the happiest moments of his life and to a family that he has always dreamed of. He couldn't admit to himself that he was scared. He was the big bad original hybrid , the most feared creature in the whole world. Yet he was afraid. Afraid of the purest feeling. Afraid of feeling , caring , loving and being loved.

He waited there for half an hour , he wanted to know what was wrong with Evelyn. He needed to know that his little Evie and Caroline were okay. He didn't take his eyes off that door since he got out. He waited for another five minutes and then saw Caroline going out with Evelyn in her arms.

He jumped from his seat and took the sleepy Evelyn in his arms. She was so precious to him. He looked at her puffy red eyes. He couldn't find the courage to look at Caroline but he had to ask her what was going on with Evelyn. He managed to look at her eyes after taking his time.

"Is she okay , what happened?"

"She is as fine as always. The doctor said that the brain scan was completely clear and about the throwing up he said that it was only natural. They said that they wanted to keep her here for tonight but I want to go home Klaus… I can't take it anymore , I need to feel safe. "

"I will take care of it , sweetheart…"

Klaus left Evelyn back to Caroline's arms after kissing her forehead. He made his way to the doctor's office and compelled the man to take them home. When the compelling was done they checked out from the hospital. Klaus drove the car and Caroline and Evelyn sat in the back. Caroline didn't say anything to him but information about Evelyn's health since he backed off from being with her and Evelyn. Klaus broke the silence as they drove away from the hospital.

"Stefan wanted to talk to you…" was all he managed to say. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry that he didn't mean it but failed miserably.

"I will call him when we get home." Caroline said coldly. She didn't mean to be this cold to him but she was hurt and she couldn't say anything better. She missed Stefan terribly. She had to talk to him.

When they reached home Caroline finally took her phone off from her car. That phone stayed there since Liz's death. She looked at her phone and saw 16 missed calls from Stefan ,Elena and even Damon. She decided to talk outside. Stefan opened the call immediately.

"Hey Stefan…"

"Thank God Caroline! Where were you? I was so worried about you and I still am."

"I'm okay Stefan. I need to talk to you."

"What is going on Caroline , are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes , I am Stefan… Can you come over to the address that I'm about to text to you."

"Of course , Caroline. I will be there as soon as possible."

Caroline closed the phone and texted Stefan the directions. She knew he would be here soon. Caroline saw Klaus playing with Evelyn in the living room. If Klaus hadn't stepped back from being her father , she would say that Klaus wanted this. That Klaus wanted to live with them and be with her. Klaus was too unpredictable to Caroline. She watched them for a while and then heard the knock on the door. She flashed to the door and saw that it was Stefan.

She jumped on him , the moment she saw him. Stefan held her in his arms.

"Oh Stefan , I missed you so much." She started crying. She needed him and now he was there.

"I missed you too Caroline…"

Caroline wanted to get back on her feet but Stefan held her upper , not letting her down. She started to struggle. " Stefan! Let me down…" Stefan made an amused face and finally let her down. She hugged him tight. Stefan was so happy to be with her and see that she was okay.

Klaus watched them from a distance , not letting them see him. He looked at them with envy. Caroline always had a special connection with Stefan. Because he was there to help her with her transition. He hoped one day he could be this close to Caroline after ruining his chance to be Evelyn's dad.

Caroline excitedly moved Stefan to the living room without thinking who was there. Stefan froze when he saw Klaus and a baby on the floor. He didn't know what to say. Caroline looked at Klaus and Klaus understood what she meant without words.

"Ah , I guess I will leave you two best friends , you have a lot to talk about. Caroline , love , don't let it take too long. You know how cranky Evelyn can get when she doesn't sleep for long."

Caroline nodded and waited for Klaus and Evelyn to get out of the room. she turned to Stefan and made him sit on the couch with her.

"Stefan , I know that you are confused but I'm going to explain everything to you. When Klaus left town I felt like I've lost another person from my life so I felt terrible. But after a week or so I was talking to my mom and then I heard a werewolf noise from the phone. They killed my mom Stefan…"

"I'm so sorry Caroline… For your mom and for the times I haven't been with you all along…"

"It's okay Stefan… After my mom's death I turned my humanity off and killed everyone that passed my way. When Klaus found me and came back for me , he found me in this very house , ready to kill Evelyn and already killed her parents. He compelled me to turn my humanity back on. And then I was broken… I needed someone. He was there and he helped me. I couldn't leave Evelyn just like that so he spread all of his hybrids to the world to search for her relatives and we are still searching…"

" You have been through so much and I wasn't there. There is no way to apologize for this Caroline… But believe me Caroline , I am never leaving you like this again. It was so foolish of me."

"You have done enough for me Stefan…"

"I haven't done anything at all Caroline. Is Klaus treating you right?"

"Yes , Stefan , I trust him and he has been the perfect gentlemen. He helps me with Evelyn and he actually keeps me sane."

"Do you have any feelings for him Caroline?"

" I don't know Stefan… Today we had to go to the hospital because Evelyn fell and the nurse asked us if we were family. I jumped and said that I was her mom. I think he got a little scared by the idea… I think he is feeling guilty and because of that he is trying to correct his mistake. But he has this way of looking at Evelyn that makes me think he really cares. I don't know how to feel about him. I'm scared to fall in love with him Stefan… I felt hurt after he didn't want to be involved with Evelyn today and what will happen when I actually give in and be with him? I'm just too confused Stefan…"

Klaus listened to their conversation from upstairs. He couldn't believe that Caroline was this similar to him. In fact they were the same. They built up these walls and they were both scared to love one another. Klaus already knew that Caroline felt hurt but he never thought that she'd understand his reasons deep down.

After a few hours of talking to Stefan , it was time for Stefan to go. He made his way to the door and Caroline kissed his cheek and hugged him before letting him go completely.

"I will come back Caroline , and as I told you I'm not leaving my best friend ever again. So please open your phone and kiss little Evelyn for me…" Caroline smiled at him and finally she watched him drive away.

It was so good talking to Stefan again. Caroline smiled happily and made her way upstairs to see a cranky Evelyn in Klaus' arms. They had to make her sleep. Caroline walked near Klaus and got Evelyn from his arms. She thanked him and Klaus smiled sincerely. Caroline decided to try a new method and sing Evelyn to sleep. Klaus sat down on the bed and Caroline got in the bed with Evelyn. She held Evelyn in her arms and started to sing Celine Dion's song.

_"My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one, my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed.." _

Caroline sang the whole song full with emotion. This was the first time Klaus heard her sing. It was mesmerizing , the way she sang. Klaus closed his eyes , knowing that he will never be able to leave them. But he wasn't alone anymore. Caroline was scared too. They were together in this. They were going to be together. Evelyn closed her eyes and slept. It was the first time that she ever slept in her arms. Caroline was extremely happy. This moment , her little family was perfect.


	7. Kiss Me

**Author's Note : **

**I'm in love with every one of you! Thank you all so much for being a part of making me the happiest girl in the world! This chapter is going to be satisfying , I think… And for nearly posting the whole song , I'm sorry guys but this girl is in love with Ed Sheeran… This chapter is extra special to me and I hope it will be to you too! Love you sweethearts and see you next week!**

**Please leave reviews because I really want to know what you think. And they basically make me happy! **

**Soph xx**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved

…

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

…

Klaus went downstairs , after taking a cold shower. He saw Caroline and Evelyn sleeping like angels and didn't want to wake them up. He wanted to surprise them by making them breakfast. He opened the fridge to see what he could prepare for them. He decided to make pancakes after he found the maple syrup.

He couldn't help but think maybe he could be Evelyn's father. But he just wasn't ready. All he needed was time. He was glad that Caroline saw him through the walls that he built. He was glad that he was with Caroline and never left her side. Because if he did , he knew that there was no turning back. Caroline was exactly like him. She would never forgive anyone who broke her trust again.

He decided to pour the maple syrup when he heard Evelyn crying. They would soon be downstairs. He drew silly faces on the pancakes with the syrup. They all looked so funny when he was done with them all. Caroline came downstairs , holding Evelyn in her arms. She smiled at him , the second their eyes met.

"Mmmm , That smells awesome , Klaus! Where did you get it?"

"These magic hands can do a pretty good job , love…"

"Wait… Did you do these? "

"Yes , sweetheart. I'm glad you like it."

"Don't get your hopes up , I haven't tried it yet…"

Klaus laughed at Caroline's response and handed the plate over to Caroline finally revealing the funny pancakes fully. She smiled when she saw the faces on the pancakes. She saw Evelyn leaning to the pancakes so she gave a piece to Evelyn's mouth quickly. Evelyn pulled a happy face when she swallowed her piece. Caroline decided to taste the pancake and when she did , she wanted to smile.

She didn't want to admit that those pancakes were the tastiest and sweetest pancakes she had ever eaten.

"So…?" Klaus asked unable to wait. He wanted to know if Caroline liked it.

"So what?" Caroline decided to play dumb. She knew this would drive Klaus crazy.

"The pancakes , Caroline… Did you like them?"

"Maybe , maybe not…"

Klaus smirked , knowing that Caroline really liked them. She handed Evelyn to Klaus , to eat those pieces from heaven in peace. Evelyn's face was covered with maple syrup. They all laughed at Evelyn , who was laughing with them. Caroline couldn't hold herself anymore.

"Evie , darling , why don't you give Klaus a kiss?"

Evelyn was a smart little girl who understood what she was told. She gave Klaus a kiss and put her cheek to his cheek. Klaus' cheeks burned. But Evelyn was so lovely that he couldn't stand but give her a kiss on the forehead. He turned to Caroline when he realized that his face was covered with the maple syrup too.

"Oh , You are going to pay for this , love…"

Caroline laughed when she saw Klaus' face. It was so funny seeing him like that. It was different to see him this innocent and lovable. Klaus' face lit up when he saw the opportunity of revenge. He left Evelyn on the floor and knocked Caroline to the ground swiftly with his hybrid speed. She was on the floor when Klaus started to tickle her.

She laughed too loud and Klaus turned his face to check on Evelyn. Caroline took this opportunity to knock him down. He was the one on the floor now. It didn't last a second for the tables to turn once again. Klaus was stronger and faster.

"I didn't get enough of my revenge sweetheart…"

Klaus started rubbing his cheeks to Caroline's forehead , her rose cheeks and he couldn't hold himself when he rubbed his cheeks to Caroline's lips. It took Caroline a minute to realize that they were looking at each other's eyes now. Their faces gently touching. Klaus finally made his move and started kissing her. A wave of surprise hit him when Caroline started kissing him back passionately. Klaus lost himself in the kiss. He wanted to do this for a long time. Time passed too quick as they kissed. Caroline let out a moan as the kiss deepened. But the tiny noises Evelyn made brought them back to reality. Klaus stopped kissing her , out of breath.

He finally got up , releasing Caroline from his arms. Caroline made her way to the smiling little baby on the floor , playing with the pancake in her hands. It didn't last long for Caroline to realize she was actually covered with maple syrup too. She had to clean herself and Evelyn up. She tried to look at Klaus but failed , both ignoring each other.

"Uhm… Klaus… I'm going to go and clean Evelyn up."

She didn't wait for him to answer. She made her way upstairs , to the bathroom. She couldn't help but smile and touch her lips. That kiss was the best kiss she ever shared with anyone. She was smiling like a teenager. This kiss was going to make everything awkward between them. But the way he kissed her really messed up with her mind.

He was kissing so passionate that Caroline could swear that they were head over heels with each other if she didn't know better. She kept touching her lips like an idiotic teenager who just had her first kiss. But that was how it felt like. Like the first kiss. Both nervous and can't wait to kiss each other at the same time.

Caroline decided to shake this thought out of her mind. She got in the shower and put Evelyn on her lap. She cleaned herself and Evelyn. When they got out ,Evelyn was already sleepy so she decided to sing her to sleep even though she knew that she was going to be alone with Klaus.

It didn't last long for Evelyn to sleep as she drowned in her thoughts. This was a mistake. He got under her skin with his every move. She didn't know what to tell him. How did she feel about him after this? Was she angry at him? She didn't know. She felt different around him. She had no clue how or what to feel anymore. She had to talk to him and clear things out between them.

Caroline left Evelyn in the room , sleeping. She made her way downstairs and saw Klaus drawing in the living room. They both knew that they were in the same room but ignored one another. Caroline decided to break the silence sat next to him on the couch. The distance between them killed her. She got closer to him without looking at him. She needed him , no matter what happened between them. Klaus brought her even closer. Caroline never wanted to be this fragile , she wanted to be strong. She looked right to his eyes while he never stopped drawing.

"You know staring is a bad habit , love."

Caroline wanted to say that they could make this work but she said something else entirely.

"It was a mistake Klaus."

"What was a mistake , love?"

"This is a mistake Klaus , we are making a mistake! By playing house together , kissing , sleeping together and by everything we have done…"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because , … we are not this! We can't let our human dreams haunt us like this. We are already hurting ourselves."

"What are you saying Caroline? That we should leave Evelyn like this and go? That I should leave you two? Because if that's what you are assuming that is certainly not your decision to make."

"You don't get it Klaus! This is not me. I don't do maple syrup kisses , I don't play house…"

"And do you think I do? Do you think that this is something that I'm used to? If it so , you are deadly wrong Caroline…"

" I don't even know who I am anymore Klaus. I don't even recognize myself. And then there is you… The perfect Niklaus Mikaelson who was supposed to be a mass murderer but actually the opposite. He is this caring , sweet man that got under my skin."

"You never knew me Caroline. You only knew the face I showed you. You believed in a lie all along. And I'm showing you my true colours and yet you don't believe in it. Don't you get that I'm doing this for you? "

Caroline didn't know what to say. She only knew that she couldn't face him anymore. It was enough , for both of them. She slowly turned back and closed her face with her hands.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

" I should have turned my back on you ages ago!"

Caroline spat. But Klaus was not giving up. He was not ready to give up. He took her in her arms and started kissing her with passion once again. Both giving in to this kiss… But Caroline couldn't let this happen again and again. This wasn't taking them anywhere. She couldn't stop him either. She wanted this but deep down she knew that this thing between them would never work. She stepped back , breaking the kiss.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! We just can't…"

"Why are you playing me Caroline? For one minute I believe that you want to kiss me , the other minute you assume that you can't do this. What can't we do Caroline? What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you. And I'm not playing you! I'm so sick of getting hurt! I just can't take it anymore!"

"Do you sincerely think that I would ever hurt you Caroline?"

"And that is what you don't get. You hurt me but you don't even realize! You have eyes but you just can't see what's in front of you Klaus. You hurt me , when you backed off from being Evelyn's dad. You hurt me when I realized that this life we are pretending to live , this family will never be real… And you hurt me by kissing me with so much passion that I can't resist you nor the kiss. But do you know what hurts the most? It hurts to know that we can never be together. I can survive a few scars but this is internal bleeding Klaus… I didn't even realized that I was bleeding. I only had this heart ache… It still aches…"

Klaus didn't know what to say for a minute. This moment between them was too honest. She finally admitted her feelings to him and herself. He drowned in his thoughts but when he come clear , he knew exactly what to say. Even though to say that would hurt.

"Do you want me to leave Caroline? Because if that is what you want , I will leave right now. But don't expect me to get out of Evelyn's or… your life. Call me selfish , but I'm here because I want to."

When Caroline didn't say a word , Klaus nodded slowly and got away from the house. He opened his car's door and drove fast and far. He found a pub where he could drink as much as he wanted. He compelled the bartender to give him the huge bottle of bourbon.

He remembered every single word that Caroline said. He remembered that they could never be together. And he remembered his father Mikael's words.

_"Nobody cares about you anymore , boy!" _

He took a huge sip from the bottle. His words always haunted him in his worst moments. The moments that he felt weak and hurt.

_"You will never be loved , boy!_

_"You are a coward!"_

_"You are not worthy of love boy!"_

_"You will never be loved …" _

Klaus lost himself even more with every sentence. The purpose of that night was to forget everything. He took another sip from the bottle when he saw a blond approaching. The resemblance was unbearable. She looked so much like Caroline. Or Klaus simply drank too much.

The blond started flirting with him. Klaus pretended that he cared what she kept telling him. She talked too much that he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to make himself forget what he had been through in the old ways. He finally revealed his British accent.

"Would you like to go somewhere less crowded?"

The girl accepted his offer immediately. They made their way to the bathroom and the blond couldn't take her hands off him. She was actually pretty but nothing compared to Caroline and her natural beauty. He started kissing her roughly and understood that no one could ever replace Caroline. There was no passion between Klaus and the girl. There was no warmth…

The girl's heart was beating fast as Klaus started to kiss down her neck. He compelled the girl not to yell when he sucked his teeth to her neck. He could feel the blood lust grow bigger in him. It was euphoric but still all he could think was Caroline. Nothing worked when it came to forgetting her.

When he was finished , the girl fell down to the floor unconscious. He did not care about that blond at all. To him she was just another human waste. Her life meant nothing to the universe. Klaus didn't get what he wanted tonight. He couldn't forget. He finished the bottle with one last sip.

He got out of the pub , knowing that he had to go back. He had to go home , to Caroline… His grey shirt was all red now. He took it off , not wanting Caroline to see or know about his night. He threw it to the trash. He still had his coat and that would do just fine.

He got home sooner than he expected. He opened the door and got in. He remembered that he moved in to Caroline's room after the first night. So all of his stuff was there. The guest room was also upstairs and he didn't want to wake Evelyn or Caroline up. He decided to sleep on the couch in the living room.

He removed his pants as well as his coat and lied down on the couch. The bottle of bourbon that he drank started to show its effects on him but he couldn't sleep. He closed his eyes. He could use a little sleep but he was used to sleep with Caroline and he missed her warmth more than anything.

He heard a noise but decided not to open his eyes. It was probably Caroline and he wasn't ready to face her. To say that he wanted her and he could fight the world just for that. He pretended to sleep , he didn't move an inch.

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep all night. All he could think was Klaus. Then she heard a noise. It was probably him , coming back. He would sleep in the guest room even though she needed him desperately. She would go to him but she had pride. After all the things that were said ,it made this situation even more impossible.

She didn't mean the harsh words that she told him. She didn't want to be like this with Klaus. She decided to go downstairs and drink something. She moved from the bed and walked down quietly. But when she was in the living room , she saw Klaus sleeping peacefully on the couch. He was only in his boxers. Caroline couldn't help but stare.

She smiled looking at him. She opened the cupboard leaving the room for a second. And she pulled the blanket out. She went back to the living room. He looked like an angel to her. She put the blanket on him slowly , trying not to wake him up. She sat down at the end of the same couch.

She had planned what to tell him when he came back. She had to say those thing now. Because she knew that she could never say those things if he was awake. She looked at his face once again. He was more attractive than any man she liked or just found handsome. She started whispering knowing that he wouldn't hear those things she was about to tell him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be this harsh on you. I never wanted to hurt you and when I did , I realized that I hurt myself even more , unconsciously. I know you more than you think , I believe I do. I knew 'Klaus' before but this 'Nik' is new to me. I know that I wouldn't fall in love with Klaus easily but I'm falling for Nik and it kills me. It kills me to know that you will hurt me. I would never turn my back on you. I accept you for who you are and you should believe in that. I know that you can't hear me now and what I'm doing right now is stupid but I just don't want you to leave me.

And I hope when I wake up in the morning you will be there smiling at me like you always do. I won't smile back but that is all because of my stupid pride. It is hard to admit but I want to kiss you. I want you to be there to hold me every night. Because I can't sleep. I can't sleep knowing that you are away. Don't you dare ever leave me like you did today. Don't you dare push me away even though I push you first. Be there to remind me that you will never leave me… And don't fall for me the way I fell for you Nik. Just don't…"

Caroline left to go back to her bed. She was relieved. She felt relieved. But the only thing she didn't know was that Klaus heard all of it. Every single word…


	8. Broken

**Author's Note : **

**Thank you so much! I love all of your reviews and they make me sooo happy! Okay this chapter is not a good nor an important chapter. I actually had no clue what to do next. I'm not proud of it… I'm not going to end this story any time soon , I guess. But I already wrote the epilogue! Haha.**

**And a friend of mine just posted her first fanfiction and I'm as excited as her. I didn't admit that to her but I check it every day like it's my own. The story is really interesting. It is 'Everyone's Got A Dark Side' by KlarolineKisses. The plot is amazing , Klaroline is amazing and she is amazing! Be sure to check Maggie's story out cause I love her sooo damn much!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

**…**

Klaus was still trying to process what Caroline just told him. She said that she loved him. Wasn't that what Klaus wanted from the beginning? He wanted this so much and so long that he couldn't believe that it just happened. He tried so hard to win her heart and all of a sudden , she confessed. But the wrong part was that he shouldn't have known that. He shouldn't have heard what she told him. But unfortunately he did and now he had to pretend like he knew nothing. They had to go back to their stupid , meaningless fight. He sighed. He had to relax and stop thinking for good.

He slowly got up and found his sketchbook. He started sketching Caroline's face. She was the only women that Klaus drew. She was the only one who caught his attention in so many years. And that's why he wouldn't let her go. He usually would have a plan for every situation but when it came to Caroline every plan of his would have a surprise ending. She was unpredictable.

Klaus lost his track of time while drawing her in every possible way. Smiling , crying , laying in his arms , sleeping and even breathing… He remembered every precious memory he had with her. He was supposed to relax and forget everything for a while but she was all he could think about. He spent hours in that room when he heard the tiny noise that Evelyn made whenever she was about to wake up.

He rushed upstairs and got little Evelyn in his arms. He got used to this. He got used to having a family that didn't make him suffer. He got used to smiling and not thinking about enemies. He got used to the idea of living a human life. The life he always wanted but couldn't get. It was taken away from him in the blink of an eye. But like Klaus witnessed many times , nothing goes as planned. He never thought that he could have a thing like this but now he was there holding a baby.

He saw Caroline yawning and knew that he had to face her. After everything Caroline told him last night he decided to smile even though he knew Caroline wouldn't smile back. He played with Evelyn's tiny hair and kissed her forehead looking at her in the eye. When he turned his head , he met the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his whole life. He smiled at Caroline.

" You're unbelievable… " Caroline murmured.

"Caroline…"

"Are you serious? Take a hint!"

"Don't be angry love , we just had a little spat , I'm over it already…"

"Well , I'm not…"

"It certainly did look like you were over this when I found myself wrapped up in a blanket…"

"Ugh , I shouldn't have don't that! You are using it against me already…"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Honestly? No. Did you?"

"Just for an hour or so... " Klaus lied. He hadn't slept at all.

"The things that you took from my house is not enough Klaus , I have to go get more."

"Oh , I'll get them."

"No , Klaus. I need to do this. I have to see my house. I know that I'm ready for it."

"Are you sure Caroline? Do you want me to accompany you?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. Besides who will watch Evelyn while I'm gone and if you come with me? It's better for you to stay here. I will take Stefan with me."

_Stefan… Great! _Klaus thought. He liked Stefan. He was considered a friend to him but his relationship with Caroline was too close. He didn't want anyone to hold Caroline like he did. He was jealous of Stefan. He was jealous of every man who ever had the pleasure of meeting Caroline. And Stefan was one of them. Even though he had deep feelings for Elena , he could never be sure.

Caroline got out of the bed and called Stefan while Klaus still played with Evelyn. Stefan answered the call after a minute. Caroline explained the situation to Stefan and told him that she needed him. And asked if he could come with her. Klaus listened to their conversation while playing with Evelyn. Caroline and Stefan agreed to meet up in front of her house in an hour.

Caroline moved from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She had an hour to clean up and get ready. She didn't feel ready inside. She was just scared. She didn't want Klaus to come because she could burst out into tears. And she didn't want to show that she was weak in front of him. She was glad that she saw his beautiful smile in the morning. She was glad that she made the talk the night before. She needed to tell someone. And the purpose of her calling Stefan wasn't just about the house , it was also about Klaus.

She washed her hair quickly and combed her hair. She got the curling iron in her hands and started curling her hair. She became an expert in that. She knew exactly how to make her hair look natural. She was excited to meet Stefan. He was always there for her and helped her all along the way and that is why they had a really special bond.

Everyone thought that they had something more than friendship but Caroline would never look at him like that. Stefan was the big brother that she looked up to and that wouldn't change. She could die for him , he was that important for her. They always had each other when they were in a bad situation. They always found a way together.

She watched Klaus and Evelyn from the bathroom's door. They were on the bed , playing and giggling. She loved watching them. It was mesmerizing to see Klaus all fatherly on someone. Evelyn really loved Klaus. And Caroline was a hundred percent sure that Klaus loved Evelyn more than she could imagine. She loved her perfect little family. And it hurt knowing that they would find a relative soon.

She made her way towards the bed and kissed Evelyn's forehead while looking at her glowing eyes. She looked at Klaus hesitantly and forgot about everything when she met his eyes. He looked at her all concerned now. Caroline knew that she was taking a big step by going back to her house and face all the memories.

Klaus smiled at her and gave her a reassuring nod. He knew she could do this. He trusted her from the bottom of his heart. Well if his heart existed. Caroline moved from the bed and started walking away from them. She got into her car and started driving. She got slow when she was near her house. She started feeling all the memories coming back to her as she parked in front of her house. She got relieved when she saw Stefan , there waiting for her as he promised.

"Hey! Are you sure you are ready for this Caroline?"

"Yes Stefan , I'm ready but I need you."

With Caroline's words , Stefan pulled her closer and they moved together to the door. Caroline put her key inside the lock and turned it. She took a deep breath and opened the door with one last turn. Stefan let her go when she moved inside but Caroline held his hand dragging him inside with her. Stefan smiled at her , trying to comfort her. But Caroline was about to lose it.

The whole house seemed so empty without her mom. She had always lived with her and now she wasn't there like everyone who had left her. She didn't know what to do. She held the frame on the wall. There was a picture of her mom and her in Caroline's first prom. She remembered how excited she was and how her mom told her that everything was going to be okay. This house was full of memories. Caroline felt a small tear drop coming down from her face as Stefan held her with more strength.

She wanted to get out of the house and cry for days. But she had to be strong. She made her way to her room and Stefan followed her. She found the pictures that she picked for the new frames she got. On top of those pictures there was a picture of Klaus and her from their first date. He looked incredibly handsome that day. She looked at that picture and couldn't take her eyes away from their smiling faces. This picture was actually taken by the photographer and she accidentally found out about it. She immediately bought it when she saw it. It meant too much to her. He meant too much to her. She sat on her bed and Stefan joined her.

"This really isn't about your mom , is it Caroline? What happened with Klaus?"

"I screwed up Stefan!" Caroline burst out into tears as she continued talking.

"I was scared Stefan…"

"Caroline tell me what's going on before I do anything stupid."

"I'm in love him Stefan… I didn't want to be but I am. He kissed me and I kissed him back , willingly. I enjoyed every second of it. But then I told him that it was a mistake. I don't know what to do anymore. I get scared and screw everything in my life. I feel weak. I know this is stupid and I'm stupid for doing all these things. And if someone comes to take Evelyn I don't know if I can leave her… I have a family now Stefan."

"Caroline , you are not stupid nor weak. You are the strongest person I know. You held onto your humanity and never let it go until this happened to you. This is not your fault. You fixed everything that was going wrong in your life. You did it Caroline. You have a family now. And you shouldn't be scared. If anything goes wrong you know I will always be with you , helping you. And as for you falling for him , I knew that this day would come. It is normal Caroline… You are normal , strong , intelligent and completely amazing."

"What did I do to deserve you Stefan Salvatore?"

"No , the question is what did I do to deserve a best friend like you Caroline Forbes? Now let's leave all of this Klaus drama behind and pack your things. Because we are going to talk about this at dinner. And yes , I am inviting myself over so I will be the chef tonight."

Caroline hugged Stefan tight. She was glad that she had him. He always managed to be wise about everything. He always managed to make her feel amazing. She started packing her stuff and she saw the sketch that Klaus made for her after The Mikaelson Ball. She put that picture on her heart and then to her bag. She wanted that with her. She hurried up and packed everything that she needed and headed to the living room with Stefan.

She saw all the photo albums and sighed. She opened one and started looking through all the pictures from her happiest moments. Stefan rubbed her back while she checked the album. She was crying. And the crying got worse with every picture that passed. She put the album away and looked at Stefan.

"My mum deserved a funeral , Stefan…"

"I know she did Caroline and we will do it together. We can plan everything and make a decent funeral for her as she would like."

Stefan gently squeezed her hand and they made their way to their cars. Stefan was coming over so they could speak of everything and they got plenty of time. They were in front of the door in a couple of minutes. Stefan hugged him as they got in the house. They never got away from each other. Klaus stood there with a cold expression , not expecting Stefan to come. He actually hoped that he could talk to her that night.

"Hello Stefan , welcome to our house." Klaus said. Caroline take in the scene at a glance. Klaus was jealous. She couldn't believe in this. Stefan was her best friend. How could he ever think of that. Stefan smiled at him and made his way to the kitchen and they both followed him.

"So , Klaus , I'm going to be cooking for our princess tonight. So I'm going to need your company as what I'm planning to cook is going to be a surprise for Caroline."

"I hate surprises!" Caroline said.

"And that is why I'm going to join you , mate." Klaus smirked.

"Fine! But if I don't like it , it is all your fault."

Caroline got Evelyn from Klaus' arms. Her arms gently touching his hands. She took Evelyn to Stefan before going to the living room. Stefan got Evelyn from Caroline to hug her and play with her for a minute. She giggled at Stefan when Stefan made funny faces to make her laugh.

"May your uncle Stefan have this dance little Evie?" Stefan said and started dancing around with her as Caroline laughed at this sight.

_Great! Even Stefan showed that he wanted to be in Evelyn's life and called himself uncle. Good job Klaus ,for being such a coward._ Klaus thought. Stefan kissed Evelyn before giving her back to Caroline. She was happy to see that Evelyn really liked him.

"Let's admit that it was an awesome first impression." Stefan said.

"Ah , don't be cocky Stefan , she has a thing for boys…" Caroline said smiling. She made her way out of the room and left the boys alone , smiling. She put Evelyn on the floor as she reached the living room. She sat next to her and started making her play with her favorite toys.

* * *

"What are we making , Stefan?"

"She loves Italian so I was thinking of making a lasagna and serve it with some wine. Do you think we have all we need?"

"Yes , I think we do. Bonnie brought here a lot of stuff the last time she came here."

"Okay , good. Do you think we can find a good wine?"

"I took care of the alcohol supplies. So I believe you can trust me."

"Yes , I can. So let's start!"

Klaus and Stefan started making the lasagna as they both heard Caroline murmuring something about starving to death. They chuckled at her. She was really something special. They put the lasagna in the oven after they were satisfied and Stefan got the opportunity to talk to him like he wanted to in the first place.

"Klaus , what are you planning to do?"

"Me? Right now my priority is Caroline. I left her once and look where it got us. So I don't think I will make that mistake twice."

"What do you feel for her?"

"I'll make sure to inform everyone on the planet as soon as I find out. And what do you feel for her?"

"Are you seriously asking me that Klaus? I'm her best friend and I could never look at her like that. But that doesn't mean that she is not important. She is one of the most important people for me. I care about her and I'm only making sure that she doesn't get hurt."

"What is it you say to her?"

"Trust me Klaus , that is the only that you shouldn't be concerned about."

"Let's get to the dinner , shall we?"

They made their way to the table and saw Caroline already sitting. She couldn't wait anymore. She felt so hungry that she couldn't help but make Evelyn sleep and wait for the meal that Stefan promised. They both chuckled at the hungry Caroline sitting and waiting impatiently. She and Klaus had a lot in common and impatience was one of the common qualities.

"I'm so hungry and it smells amazing Stefan! I still didn't figure out what it is though… All I know that is it has to be Italian if you don't want me to freak out for waiting this long."

"It is always Italian for you Caroline." Stefan kissed her cheek as she smiled happily. Stefan knew her too well and that made her happy.

Klaus gave everyone their glass of wine while Stefan went back to the kitchen to get the huge tray of lasagna. Caroline smiled at Klaus without realizing. She couldn't resist him. When Stefan got into the room , she clapped her hands happily. They sat down and started eating like crazy. Especially Caroline.

"Wow , Stefan… This is the best you have ever made yet. The béchamel sauce is even better. It is so good."

"I told you that I had magic hands sweetheart , didn't I?" Klaus smirked.

"Wait did you do this? I am not cooking anymore! You could make heaven from food and you still endured the meals that I have done! Oh god , you are unbelievable."

Klaus chuckled. They sat together all night. Eating and talking about random stuff. Stefan and Caroline told Klaus about the funeral plans and they started planning it right there. Stefan was glad that he came. He missed spending time with Caroline but this family was beyond amazing. A family that they have always wanted and now he was glad to be a part of it. Caroline was happy with her meal and her night with the two important men in her life.


	9. The Day Before The Day

**Author's Note : **

**You are all awesome! I love you guys to the moon and back! This chapter is actually not a main chapter but I'm actually satisfied. This chapter means a lot to me. Especially it's end. I want to announce that I'm planning to finish this story at the 20th chapter but it might change.**

**It's the longest chapter I have ever written! And also early update! **

**And thanks to my bestie ****_, yagmuysu_**** , who supported me unconditionally with every decision that I made in my life. She is my inseparable best friend and I can't describe my love for her! She found this song and I thought it was really suitable with the funeral I was about to write.**

**Have a nice reading sweethearts! Thank you for everything. ****Please leave a review**** , they make me soooooo happy and keep me motivated!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Speeches won't be made today, clocks will carry on  
Flowers won't be left in parks, work will still be done  
People won't be dressed in black, babies will be born  
No flags will fly, the sun will rise,  
But we know that you are gone

I didn't get to say goodbye the day before the day  
Was trying to get to work on time, that's why I turned away  
And missed the most important thing you've ever tried to say  
I've lived my life without regret until today

You who love to love and believed we can never give enough  
And you who hoped that underneath we all felt the same  
That was until the day before the day

…

Caroline had been preparing a schedule for everyone about the towns new event. A funeral , well more like memorial ceremony for Liz. She was always with the new mayor , planning things. Now that Matt had the Lockwood house , they had to ask him. The Lockwood mansion was the house where nearly all of the Mystic Falls events took place in. It was huge and suitably for every sort of event. She chose that place because it meant much to them. Liz and Caroline.

They had been attending all of the events because Liz had to be there as a sheriff. It nearly became their thing. Caroline really wanted everyone to remember this. To remember Liz. And she could do everything in her power to make this perfect. It had been a week since she started planning this. Since then everything with Klaus was a bit distant. They helped each other out but never mentioned about their kiss or the feelings that they kept locked inside of their hearts securely. They both just didn't want to get hurt and that was just understandable.

Caroline decided to talk to Matt after this meeting. When she was done , she drove her car to the school. She knew Matt would be there. She waited until the bell rang and tried to find Matt. A lot of people asked Caroline how she was. She always said 'I'm okay'. But was she really okay? Of course not. She only said what people wanted to hear , to make them leave her alone. Because when people ask for how you are , they really don't want an answer.

She found Matt soon enough to end all this drama. When their eyes met , Matt didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to act around her. He didn't rush. He walked casually to Caroline. She looked fine despite all the things that had happened to her. Matt tried to call her a couple of times but her phone was always out of reach.

"Hey Matt…"

"Hey Care. God I missed you."

Matt hugged Caroline tight. He missed his friend. They knew each other since forever and he was always concerned about her. She went through too much. Too much a normal person can handle. Also Caroline was his ex girlfriend. They had to end things because she changed after turning into a vampire.

"Matt , I need to ask for a favor."

"Anything for you Care."

"Do you mind if we use Tyler's well your house for my mom's memorial ceremony? It's just , me and my mom used to attend the town's events together and they were all in that house. And I want it to be special."

"Yes , of course Care. You know that I will do anything to make you happy and Liz proud. And you should know that she was always proud of you Caroline and she would appreciate what you're doing for her. How are you , Care? Don't say I'm okay because I know that it can't be true. I lost my parents and sister too."

"Thank you , Mattie. For doing this and actually being the only person that asked me that question properly today. I'm trying to be okay. I have other complications in my life and they keep me quite busy. But with her gone , everything feels … just empty."

"I understand it Caroline. Just call me when you need anything and please tell me what I can do more to help. I want to be a part of this. While my mom was long gone , your mom always supported me and I want to do something special for her too."

"I will , Matt. Thank you once again."

She leaned closer and hugged him. Matt kissed her forehead and Caroline finally let go. She had to go back to Klaus now. She already left him alone with Evelyn for far too long. They had to find a babysitter because he spent enough time playing the good husband while Caroline was planning this. And she actually wanted him to be right there to support her.

When she got in the house it was late. He found Klaus and Evelyn sleeping on the bed in her room. She didn't want to wake them up but it was too late. Klaus woke up the second she got in. He only smiled at her and didn't say a thing. He couldn't risk waking Evelyn up. It took ages for her to sleep now that she was addicted to sleep with Caroline's singing. Evelyn was sleeping on top of Klaus so he couldn't go away either.

Caroline got in the bed with them and closed her eyes as soon as she wore her shorts and a matching top. She had to look good even though she was only going to sleep. She had 5 days until the day of the memorial ceremony. She had to arrange a meeting for the day after and clear everything out. She slept , planning things in her mind.

When she woke up she saw Klaus and Evelyn already gone. She went to the kitchen where she found Klaus and Evelyn eating. She said good morning and got herself a cup of coffee. She always loved a good coffee in the morning. She started talking to Klaus casually.

"Klaus , we will be needing a babysitter if you want to come to my mother's memorial."

"Do you want me to come Caroline?"

"Yes , I actually do. You got me out of this mess so I want you to be there as my guest of honor."

"Then we will find a babysitter."

"I was thinking about April Young. Because I wouldn't mind her not coming and she is actually pretty good at this. All we have to do is compel her to forget all about it afterwards."

"Your wish is my command , darling."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Where did he find all of those cheesy pickup lines? She had to get ready for the meeting that she texted Bonnie , Stefan , Matt and a lot of volunteers from the police department about. She explained the situation to Klaus and met all of them in the Mayor's office. They Mayor was also Bonnie's dad so everything would be in her hands. She gathered everyone and started talking when everyone took a seat.

"So we have 4 days to make this happen and as most of you know I want this night to be magical for my mom's memory. I want it to be a happy night , where we can remember my mom in good ways. I want everyone to wear white , instead of black. I want everyone to laugh , instead of crying. Matt gave us permission to use the mansion so I was thinking that we could do something in the garden. We can take the fountain as center and put tables around it. As for the entrance we can create a magical atmosphere and light all the way to the fountain. We can also put a different picture for every table. And the last thing I want is some sort of a small stage where we can put near the end of the tables so that everyone can see. Do you think we can make this in 4 days?"

Caroline asked. Everyone was looking at each other. They knew that they can never say no to Caroline but only Stefan spoke up and helped her out. Stefan actually said that Damon wanted to help too so Caroline called him before everything and asked him if he could find a couple of musicians for the event. He started to talk.

"Okay , so first of all we should inform everyone about this night for Caroline. Matt you will be responsible from the lights , Damon about music. Bonnie you can take care of the pictures. And the police department can take care of the tables. We should find a kitchen service and waiters and I'm leaving that to our Mayor. And for the stage Caroline can explain to me what exactly does she want and I can take care of that. I want her to enjoy this night about her mom so I think it would be the best to take her out of this mess."

Caroline's eyes widened. She wanted to do this , she didn't want to relax or something. She had to do this as a last wish. She opened her mouth to say something but Stefan didn't let her talk. He started talking immediately because he knew that if he didn't Caroline would start to talk and don't stop.

"Caroline , I don't take no for an answer. You did enough. Let us handle this. You organize the towns every event and take care of us. Let us do it for you and your mom once."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Caroline didn't know what to say. Stefan was right. She wasn't relaxed at all. She missed spending time with her little family last week. This could actually be good for her. She finally gave up and nodded when Stefan came near her and hugged her best friend.

Caroline got home in noon that day. Klaus was surprised to see her so early. He asked if something was wrong and Caroline explained all the things that happened at the meeting. He was happy that Stefan did that for her. And him. He had 3 whole days to spend with her. They ate dinner together and when it came to sleeping Klaus was about to go to the guest room when Caroline stopped him.

"Can you stay? I can't sleep well without you." Caroline confessed. Klaus smiled at her and nodded. How he always wanted Caroline to say this to him… Klaus put his arms around her and Caroline put her head on Klaus' chest after she sent Evelyn to sleep. She knew that those 3 days full of Evelyn and Klaus would be relaxing.

The thing she didn't know was that it would pass quick too. The next day she woke up still in Klaus' arms. She spent that day goofing around with Klaus and Evelyn in the forest. Now that Evelyn was walking , this was the first time they took her out. It was spring so everywhere was full of flowers. Evelyn ran around and played with the flowers all day. She loved playing around and she smiled when she found a daisy. Klaus and Caroline sat under a tree and Klaus surrounded her with his arms.

They started taking Evelyn out every day. In that land full of flowers. Caroline made her a tiara from flowers and placed it on top of her pretty head. The 3 days passed really quickly and the day of the memorial ceremony finally arrived. Stefan didn't want Caroline anywhere near that mansion because he wanted this to be a surprise for her. She chose her dress in her mind the first day she thought about this ceremony.

She wanted April to come in the morning so that Klaus and her can get ready for the night. They gave Evelyn to April and both left the house. They went to separate ways. Caroline drove fast and when she reached home , she smiled to see the dress she chose safely hanging in her closet. She took it out.

It was noon when she was done with her hair and dress. The dress was a boat neck white lace dress which surrounded her body nicely. It was 2 inches upper from her knees. She looked amazing in that dress. She kept her hair simple because she wanted that dress to show. She made a bun and let 2 pieces of her come down to surround her face. She found the heels that she was looking for after a while. Everything was perfect.

Klaus told her that he would pick her up at 8 so Caroline had an hour to finish her makeup. Her skin was so white that she couldn't do much to make it better. She decided to do a very light makeup but didn't hesitate using her liquid eyeliner. When she was done it was 7.55 pm. She was ready for tonight to honor her mom once again.

Klaus knocked the door at sharp 8. Caroline yelled saying that she was coming. It was hard walking down the stairs with heels. She opened the door and saw Klaus in a white suit with a fancy crème vest inside. She laughed at the way Klaus looked at her. He was speechless. He looked stunned.

"Klaus , say something… Is it good?"

"Are you serious , love? You look ravishing tonight. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen…"

"Well you don't look bad , yourself."

Caroline took the compliment and let Klaus open his car's door for her. The mansion was not far so they made it pretty soon. He parked in front of the mansion and Caroline looked excitedly to the road that she dreamed of. Stefan did a good job. It was mesmerizing. Caroline didn't move and Klaus interrupted her.

"Shall we?"

"Yes…"

Caroline said and held the hand that he offered. They started moving the road. Everything was white. The lights looked fascinating hidden behind trees. They walked holding hands until the moment Caroline saw Stefan. She let his hand go and ran over to Stefan.

"You look really pretty , princess…"

"Thank you Stefan , this is just so beautiful. I can't believe you made this without me. It looks fascinating and wow you look good in white."

Stefan laughed at the compliment and kissed Caroline from her cheek.

"Not as good as you look , Caroline. No one can top that!"

He said with a serious tone , turning Caroline around herself. And showing her dress , giving it another look. He realized that Klaus was suffering there , looking at them with envy. So he leaned to her ear and said: "Don't you have a hot date to be with?". Caroline giggled. Stefan knew that Klaus could hear it but didn't care. He sent her back to Klaus.

Caroline took Klaus' hand once again and as the people started greeting her , she wasn't that sure about this night. Klaus understood that pretty quick and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Caroline turned her head and smiled at him because of his understanding behavior. She talked to everyone and as everything was set , Stefan invited Caroline to stage. Caroline knew that she had to talk and she was nervous as she made her way to the stage. Everyone clapped when she greeted everyone and started talking.

"First of all I want to thank you all for coming. I wanted to make this night as perfect as it could be and my best friend Stefan made it come true for me with most of your help. My mom would be very honored. She didn't like funerals so I didn't want something like that. I wanted everyone to come here wearing white and telling funny stories about her. And today that's what we are here for. To remember her. Just with good memories. We never had a normal mother and daughter relationship but I always believed that we had a special bond and as years passed I realized that our relationship was rather unique. We loved and cared for each other in a different way and this whole memorial ceremony actually symbolizes that. I know she is watching us from somewhere now and I want to make her proud by talking but I'm just not good with words as you can tell. I wrote a speech but then I remembered something. I remembered the last days I spent with her. We were cross with each other and wasted our last days but one day before the day that she _died_ … I slept in her arms and when she called me that day her last words to me was 'I love you Caroline.' . So I realized that I don't have to talk much to tell what I want to tell. I just couldn't help it. Now I'm going to end my speech with the speech that I actually wrote."

She couldn't say 'died'. She was about to burst out into tears when her eyes met his. Klaus gave her a nod to make her keep going. She got strength from him and carried on. She unfolded the paper that she wrote her speech to. She opened it and put it in the air so that everyone could see it. On the paper there were only 4 words. She read it out loud.

"I love you mom…"

Everyone clapped and encouraged her. She smiled when she understood that Klaus was the only reason that she stood there without crying or collapsing. When Stefan went back to the stage to take the microphone , he hugged Caroline and whispered to her ear.

"You were amazing. You are amazing…"

Caroline smiled looking at him. She planned to go back to her table to meet Klaus and enjoy the rest of the ceremony. But people didn't seem to let her go. She excused herself and made her way to the direction of where Klaus stood. Klaus opened his arms and surrounded her with his arms and didn't let her go. He leaned and kissed her forehead. They both knew that everyone was watching but didn't care.

Stefan finally got everyone's attention by talking to the microphone from Klaus and Caroline. He started asking people to come on stage and talk about their memories with Liz. Everyone laughed at the stories that her friends told. Caroline actually felt happy , letting her head lean on Klaus' chest while they listened. She even laughed at the really funny ones. She started the ceremony and she was supposed to end it. There was only one last thing on the list left. The dance.

Everyone grabbed their pair and made their way to surround the fountain. Bonnie decided to dance with her dad. As for Stefan he was never fond of dancing. Damon and Elena made their way too. Matt had another girl with him. Caroline looked at all of them with sparkling eyes. There was going to be 2 songs . But they were all a surprise. The first song was **"She's Like the Wind"** by Patrick Swayze from the movie Dirty Dancing. It was Liz's favorite. Klaus offered his hand to Caroline.

"May I have this dance , love?"

"Of course…"

Caroline held his hands and started dancing with him. He looked so good. She closed her eyes , swaying to the rhythm with him. She felt the wind on her hair and looked up to the sky. She knew it was her mom , watching them. She laughed and put her head on Klaus' shoulder , still dancing. Klaus was still lost in this moment and the lyrics.

**She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done**

**Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind**

The song ended and everyone clapped themselves. Caroline smiled happily to Klaus and kissed his cheek. Klaus shivered with her instant touch. She looked straight to his eyes , she wasn't scared anymore. She stroked Klaus' face gently but stopped when Stefan mentioned her name from the microphone. Klaus could kill him now.

"Caroline , I picked this song for you. You are so going to kill me after this but I still want to do this."

Caroline didn't understand what was going on. But everyone else seem to get what was happening quite clear. They emptied the middle and let Stefan take Caroline by the hand. Klaus was furious but then Stefan leaned and whispered something to his ear and he gave him a nod. Stefan yelled to the microphone once more.

"Hey , everyone! I want all of you to sing this song with me and help me out! Matt came up with this idea and now we are making this! I want you to all clap to the tempo! I know what I'm about to do is pretty ridiculous and I can't sing but I will do anything to make this little princess happy. I want you all to take your places and leave Caroline alone in the middle and circle her. I am going back to the stage now."

As the song started to play , Caroline knew what it was really well. I was **"Sweet Caroline" **by Neil Diamond. Stefan started to sing and Caroline laughed uncontrollably as everyone joined her. Everyone started clapping and Stefan kept staring at Caroline. As the chorus began , everyone sang along to the song.

**Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I, look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two.**

Caroline felt empty standing in the middle alone. She moved to get Klaus. Klaus tried to reject but Caroline didn't take no for an answer. They started dancing in front of everybody. She danced happily , forgetting everything and everyone that surrounded her. When the last part came everyone got closer to Klaus and Caroline and joined them. When everything was finished Caroline thanked everyone once again and kissed Stefan , thanking him. Their talk lasted for nearly 10 minutes and when it was finished they went home.

The moment they got in April told them that Evelyn didn't sleep. Klaus compelled her to forget everything and go home. He went to the living room where Caroline and Evelyn went. Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. They all went to see who it was. A brunette woman and a dark haired man stood there , shocked.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Who the hell are you to ask me who I am?" Klaus said fiercely.

"I'm Mason Harris. Brother of this house's owner. Now who are you once again and what the hell are you doing with my niece?"

* * *

**Author's Note continue:**

**Cliffhanger! I know you probably hate me for this but I had to do this. Love you all. Do I deserve a review now?**

**Soph xx**


	10. Let Her Go

**Author's Note : **

**Thank you all , you are really special to me! I check every one's pages who follow my story so I realized that I have followers from all over the world. You all know how to make me smile wherever you are. You all mean a lot to me. If you want to talk to me PM me , I will be more than happy to talk to you.**

**I'm not going to make you guys wait because I already made you wait for too long. Please leave a review , they are like chocolate. Everyone loves them.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

…

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch, oh it dies

…

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

…

Klaus and Caroline shared a look. This shouldn't have been happening. That night was perfect and now they found Evelyn's relatives. Wasn't that what they looked for this all time? They didn't know what to do. They had never discussed about this. The couple was still waiting for an answer when an idea popped into Klaus' mind. He looked at Caroline's worried eyes once more and decided to talk. Caroline's face turned to a new shade of white when the woman looked at Evelyn more carefully. She wanted to hide her baby away from the world. Away from those people. She knew that somehow they could never care about her as much as she did. She had to talk to Klaus. She had to explain him that she wasn't ready. Ready to let her go.

"I think there is a misunderstanding here. I'm sorry to tell you this but someone has to. The parents of Evelyn were our best friends. We met when they first moved here. We all used to hang out and one day we received a voicemail. We listened to it and found out that your brother and his wife were in a car accident and she died right there. He was in a bad condition too and in the end we heard him give his last breath. I'm sorry. We took care of Evelyn since then."

The man , Mason , burst out in the tears right there and the woman tried to comfort him. They made their way to the living room without hesitating. Caroline knew Evelyn had to sleep soon. She excused herself and moved upstairs to their room. She started crying when she saw Evelyn's face. She sang 'My Precious One' to her as usual and she closed her eyes , peacefully sleeping. Caroline kept crying as Evelyn slept like an angel in her arms.

She felt the tears rushing down from the corner of her eyes swiftly until she felt a hand on her back. She turned to see Klaus looking at her , worried. She left on her crib and ran to Klaus. She wrapped her arms around him , burying her face to his chest. Klaus played with her hair and kissed the top of her head. He knew they had to talk. He knew that he needed to ask.

"What do you want to do , Caroline?"

"I… I don't know. I just… I just can't…"

"I get it sweetheart. We have to go back there. Are you ready?"

Klaus wiped the tears that ran down her face. Caroline nodded and they went downstairs , never letting each other go. They found Mason still crying and the wife trying to comfort him. They both turned their heads to see Klaus and Caroline looking at them. This was way too hard for everyone.

"We shall call it a night. Mason , you are welcome to stay in the guest room with your wife."

"Thank you but…"

"No buts. We can speak tomorrow morning. Everyone seems exhausted."

Klaus didn't let the woman say anything. That was too much to take in for one night and they had plenty of time. Even though Klaus would love to kick them out , because they were making Caroline and him uncomfortable , he couldn't do it for Evelyn's sake. And also he was scared of how Caroline would react if he did what he wanted.

He held Caroline's hand and supported her with a gentle squeeze. This nearly became their thing. They supported each other , no matter what. All they needed was time. At least that was what Klaus liked to believe. He liked to believe that they would find a way to be together. They made their way to the bed. Klaus took her in his arms as she closed her eyes. She doubted that she was going to sleep. But decided to try anyway.

All Caroline thought was Evelyn. She had no idea what to do. Of course she wanted the best for her but what was the best actually? Or was the question supposed to be 'who is the best for her?'. She didn't know. All she knew was , she would fight until the moment , she sincerely believed that she would be no good for her. That she would do nothing but harm to her. Then she would stop fighting and give up what she wanted all along. Give up this family that she only dreamt of. Everything for that little girl who earned a huge place in her non-beating heart.

She couldn't sleep and she was well aware that she wasn't the only one. She turned to face him. He was looking at her , not knowing what to say or do exactly. She studied his face. All the symbols of darkness and loneliness that he used to have in his piercing blue eyes were gone. Now all she could see was the looks of concern , tenderness , and sympathy. He looked pure. This was the man she fell in love with. But if you looked right through the walls that he built , you could see a scared , dark little boy.

Caroline realized that she loved every part of him. Not just Nik but Klaus too. She loved the man who helped her through with everything , who came back for her , who saved her and who gave her happiness. She loved Niklaus Mikaelson and nothing could change that. They didn't say a thing. They just stared at each other for hours. Loving every second that passed.

When she focused to her surroundings she heard noises coming from downstairs. At the same time Evelyn started crying. She forgot everything and got Evelyn in her arms. Then she saw Klaus wearing a t-shirt and realized that he was headed downstairs where the noises were coming from to check if everything was alright. Before he made his way downstairs , he kissed Evelyn's forehead.

After 5 minutes Mason's wife came into the room where Caroline was playing with Evelyn. She didn't take her eyes off the little baby who was in Caroline's arms. Evelyn was laughing as Caroline tickled her. She walked towards them and looked at Caroline for permission to enter. When Caroline nodded , she sat next to her , offering her hand friendly.

"I don't think we have officially met. I'm Alexandra , Mason's wife. But everyone calls me Alex , so please do."

"I'm Caroline."

Caroline said coldly. She didn't need this woman to come there , pretending that they are going to best friends and totally love each other. Caroline was only being honest by expressing her emotions towards her. Everything was already complicated. With or without her presence. She didn't want this. After years , finally she was feeling happy , like she belonged to somewhere and someone. But it ended quick. _Too quick. _She thought. Alex , brought her back to reality as she didn't give up on speaking.

"You take care of Evelyn pretty good."

Caroline ignored the compliment. She didn't need her words to know that she took care of Evelyn like her own. In fact she loved Evelyn like her own. She was the perfect daughter for her. The daughter that she could only see in her dreams. She thought that she could take care of her for a lifetime. But everything fell apart as quick as it began. Her perfect little family was ruined. Alex started talking again when she didn't get a reaction out of her. This woman couldn't take a hint.

"I always wanted a baby. Mason and I … we try but nothing ever happens. It has been two years since we decided that we wanted a baby and started trying this beautiful thing we desire. I'm desperate now. I don't know what to do around married couples with the perfect baby anymore. We talked about adoption but Mason never got used to the idea of taking care of someone who didn't carry his blood. I get it , he has his own reasons but I would do anything to care of a baby."

Caroline stood there , listening to her. To be honest , she was scared when Alex said that she could do anything for a baby. She didn't know what to tell her. She didn't care about those things. All she cared about was Evelyn's well-being and nothing more. With or without her… Alex looked like she was in pain. Not physical but mental pain. Caroline finally understood her motives but decided that it would be more believable if she heard that from her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you telling me these?"

Caroline was about to lose it. She could cry any moment now. She wasn't ready to let her go. At least to this ambitious woman. Because she knew that Alex's ambition for a baby got the best of her. She wasn't ready for all of this. She had already been through so much. Why was she suffering all the time? This should have been enough.

"I thought you'd understand , Caroline."

With those words Caroline finally lost it. The tears started falling down immediately. She couldn't find the strength to hold them anymore. She started to scream , forgetting that Evelyn was in the room. She couldn't control her temper.

"Understand what? UNDERSTAND WHAT?"

Alex was still looking at her face without any emotion. Caroline knew these stuck up people. If they had a thing in mind , they would destroy everyone and everything on their way. But she could stand tall. And she would.

"Understand that you are not good enough for her! Understand that you can NEVER be a mother to her more than I can."

"How the hell do you claim to know that? You don't even know me or my baby…"

"I can still tell that you are a teenager. Don't you get it? You are not ready. You will do nothing but bad to this baby and for God's sake stop saying that it is your baby. It is NOT your baby."

"How dare you? How dare you come into my house , my room and insult me? And who are you to tell that the baby is not mine?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I was there when she took her first breath. I was there to see her when she was first born. I was there celebrating her first birthday. I'M related to her , unlike you. You are nothing. Do you think you can provide a living for her as she deserves? I don't even see a ring on your finger. Are you even married?"

"No , I'm not married…"

"So let me get this straight . You don't have anyone as a father figure. Well , you do but not permanent. You are not an expert of a mother yourself. Do you have the family life that you can make Evelyn feel like she belong to somewhere? Do you think you can do this all by yourself? If you think you can , you are as stupid as I thought. I wanted a family. I wanted this my whole life and when Evelyn's mom came to me saying that she was pregnant accidentally , I lost it. They didn't even try but get the perfect daughter. But I… I did everything to have what she had and now finally I get the opportunity to take care of the perfect daughter , a teenager comes and steals my dreams. Now you tell me. Do you think you are better than me for Evelyn? Do you think you will do better? Be honest , don't tell anything so you can sleep at night. Because that is not how it works. You don't get to have the family that I deserve. You do NOT deserve this."

Caroline didn't know what to say. She was right. She wouldn't be good for Evelyn. She had to back off. Alex might not be as good as ,Evelyn deserves but she was better than her. Alex had a normal family. Evelyn's real family. The family that Caroline ruined. Caroline was all alone , by herself. Bonnie told that to her before but Caroline didn't want to believe. She had to let Evelyn go. She had to leave. Alex pushed all the right buttons and it worked. When Alex didn't hear an answer she murmured something and left the room.

Caroline put Evelyn back in her arms. She started crying harder as she played with her hair. Caroline didn't want to face Alex , Mason or Klaus… All she wanted was to get in the shower and forget for a moment that all of that was happening to her life. She listened carefully and realized that Mason and Alex was in their room. She went downstairs and got a glass for some water. _Or something stronger…_ She thought. She was making her way to the cupboard where Klaus kept his alcohol supplies when she realized that she wasn't alone in the room. Klaus was there.

Klaus looked at her face and saw the pain she was in. her face was all red and puffy from crying. To be honest Klaus was trying his best with his bad temper since the guests arrived. He could lose it any moment but he stood calm because of Caroline. She was the only reason that she didn't kill them the second they made Caroline cry.

"Are you okay , Caroline?"

"I need to relax , will you take care of Evelyn?"

"You didn't answer my question , love."

"Now is not the time to test my nerves Klaus."

Caroline put Evelyn in his arms , not waiting for an answer. She still had a glass in her hand and moved towards the strongest bourbon . She filled the glass eagerly. She normally hated these strong drinks but she , sure as hell , needed one. She took the glass in her hands after she filled all of it , she drank it all in one sip , without breathing. She could feel the alcohol burning her throat slowly and painfully. She liked it. She liked how physical pain overcame her mental pain.

She made a weird face as she filled another glass. Klaus was patiently watching her. How he wished that he could take her pain away… He had never seen Caroline like that. He had seen her sad so many times but this was new. She was angry. She looked like she could kill anyone who interrupted her in that very second.

After 5 glasses that Caroline filled and drank , Klaus decided that it was enough. He had to stop her but he had no idea what to do. He took a step closer to her and she didn't move back. He left Evelyn to the floor and took the bottle from Caroline's hands but she fought back. All the fighting didn't matter though , Klaus was a lot stronger. He could do anything to help Caroline even that meant physical push. He pushed Caroline and pinned her against the wall. She was shocked and scared. Not from Klaus but the urge inside of her to kiss him.

She stopped and let out the cries that she had held since she came downstairs. She sat down on the floor and closed her face with her hands. Klaus bent down and realized that he shouldn't have been this harsh on her. He checked Evelyn once more to see if she was safe and found her playing happily. Caroline was sobbing in front of him and he felt a sharp pain in his heart as he saw her broke down like that. The fact that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain , killed him inside.

Caroline opened her eyes to meet Klaus' concerned eyes. He looked like he was feeling everything that she felt. Anger , sadness and sorrow. He looked like he understood her. He sat next to her without breaking the eye contact. It always surprised Caroline , how he saw through her walls. They kept too many things hidden there but understood that the walls that they built all their life , was transparent when it came to one another. Caroline was still shaking from anger.

Klaus noticed that her hands were shaking the most. He held her hand and wiped the tears that never stopped with his other hand. He held her hand so gentle like she was something that could break. He was always gentle , loving and caring with her. And that is why it was too easy for Caroline to fall in love with him.

She buried her face to his chest , as she cried harder. Klaus looked at her carefully once again before taking her into his arms completely. He kissed the top of her head. She looked more broken than ever. He tried to face her but didn't succeed. Because he knew , if he faced her now , he would never be able to leave her in any occasion. Even in death. He would find a way to kill himself to be with her , to hold her. He would give his life to hold her for 5 seconds.

That is when he truly and completely understood. He was in love with her. He has never felt like that. He once believed that he loved Tatia but she was nothing compared to Caroline and the feelings that occurred only when he is around her. She was something entirely different. She was strong. She was beautiful. She was full of light. She was the only woman that Klaus loved. The one and only.

And now he was one hundred percent sure that no one would ever come to the earth who is quite like her. Klaus knew that she would be the only woman he would ever be able to love always and forever. He had to say that to her. He knew that his feelings were mutual. He just needed to say it but not right away. He had to find the perfect moment. Caroline turned her face to Klaus.

"We have to let her go…"

Klaus was shocked , he didn't know what to say. Caroline didn't wanted this life. She didn't want to be there. Suddenly Klaus' whole world fell apart. That meant that she was going to leave him. Klaus was not ready to leave Evelyn or her. He was the one who is angry now. They had been through so much and that wasn't the time to give up.

"Is that what you really want , Caroline?"

"Yes…"

Caroline said only in a whisper. Klaus let go of her hand and didn't face her. If he did , he wouldn't leave but he had to. He had to leave because he wouldn't bare to be broken again. He needed to be strong. He got up slowly and didn't even look at Caroline. He went back to Evelyn and kissed her , a tear falling from his eyes. He finally let her go. He walked through the door not turning back for a second.

"Klaus! Where are…"

Caroline realized that he was already gone. He left them. Even though he promised he would never do that. But maybe Caroline's words meant that. Maybe he did the right thing with leaving. Caroline cried more and more. Klaus was long gone.


	11. Small Bump

**Author's Note : **

**First of all , I want to thank you guys for reading my story and leaving a review! I really enjoy reading your thoughts. And 100 followers! Are you kidding me? I'M SO HAPPY! I just can't tell how much I love you all. When I posted the very first chapter of my story , I told my best friend that I didn't have any expectations and 10 followers would do just fine. And now seeing that I have 100 makes me want to jump around and show you all my best smile! I would love to meet all of you but the distance is far too long. Distance sucks! **

**This chapter doesn't have much Klaroline but there is always more to come because as you all know I'm not Julie. She ruined my Stelena love and now Klaroline! So as to be polite I'm not even going to bother talking about Hayley being pregnant. But here is a chapter full of pregnancy stuff. I didn't know anything about pregnancies since my best friend came to my life. This idea is completely hers. Love her. And all of you! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

You're just a small bump, I know you'll grow into your skin  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin  
Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice  
And eyelids closed to be soon open wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes

And I'll hold you tightly and tell you nothing but truth  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

…

'Cos you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb  
And hold me tight  
You are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb  
And hold me tight  
And you'll be alright

'Cos you were just a small bump unborn for four months, then torn from life  
Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.

…

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It had been one month. One month since Caroline was left , without him. She hadn't seen his face , even once. Maybe that was because Caroline hadn't left her house since. She was too scared to face him or any sight of the new family that everyone adored. Alex , Mason and Evelyn… They were out every day as Stefan told her. They played in the only playground that Mystic Falls had and went to the Grill together.

They did everything that Klaus and Caroline couldn't do. They became a true family. And that was the main reason that she didn't go out. She always ordered food and only opened the door to the delivery guy , Stefan and Bonnie. Stefan was with her since Caroline left the house with the things that belonged to her and Klaus. He left everything behind and Caroline couldn't help but take them all. Because taking them meant that she was going to see him again. Perhaps one day , in a year or even in a century just like he promised her.

She missed him. But she knew that they were both not ready to see each other. Even though she believed that she wasn't ready , every night she came cross to that. The nights were all a blur. She hadn't slept properly since he left. Every night she found herself wearing his Henley t-shirt , breathing his scent. It looked like a dress on her but she didn't mind. Because that was the only way that she could sleep for a couple of hours , imagining his arms around her.

When she closed her eyes all the memories came flooding back to her. The memories that she shared with Evelyn and Klaus. She wondered when would those small moments stop haunting her. She tried to take them off her mind all the time but it never worked. They were a piece of her now and it didn't matter if she wanted them to be a part of her or not. She still woke up in the middle of the night to check if Evelyn was sleeping , only to see that she was not with her now. Neither was he…

They were away from each other but Klaus felt the same things that Caroline felt. He was angry , dark. He didn't feel safe and didn't know what to do about it. He wished he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He wished he could stop seeing her reflection when he closed his eyes. He wished he could take everything back. He was lost , alone. He was left infinitely and utterly alone.

He spent his last month painting. His paintings were always dark but after Caroline he found himself adding a glimpse of light to every painting. But now with her gone , that white color faded to grey. It was like she never came to his life. It was all dark again. Because he felt like it. He felt betrayed. He felt like he did everything to her but she never wanted a life with him and that night she told him that she loved him was all a lie. He wanted to believe with all his heart that she truly loved him but his insecurities didn't let him.

He didn't go back for her. It was her time now. He gave her everything he got but she never gave back. He would wait forever for her to come back to him. But Evelyn… He could never see her again and that hurt. He realized that he saw himself as the father of Evelyn too late. He realized it when he let her go. Now it was just too late. He left a crying Caroline and a clueless innocent Evelyn behind. He left his dreams and moved on. It all faded like the color white. Burnt to ashes and faded to grey.

* * *

Alex smiled at herself when she saw the result. It was positive. She was pregnant. She actually suspected pregnancy 3 weeks ago but wanted to be sure. She was happy with Evelyn but this result took everything to another level. She was going to be a mother. A real one. She has never felt more happy in her whole life. She was so excited for this and wanted to tell Mason as soon as possible. She made her way downstairs where Mason was watching TV while Evelyn was sleeping peacefully.

She jumped next to Mason on the couch and snuggled closed to him. He noticed some sort of change in her. He actually noticed this different glow on her a lot of time ago but never bothered to ask. He thought that it was probably because she was living her dream with Evelyn. But today she was more different than ever and he decided to ask.

"What is going on with you , Alex?"

Alex smiled courageously and popped the news.

"You are becoming a dad."

When she said those words his face lit up immediately. He kissed her fiercely and softly at the same time. They had dreamt about this moment for so long… And now it was finally happening. Now they were finally becoming a family. Like they have always desired.

"What are we going to do with Evelyn , honey?"

"Nothing Mace , she is still our daughter… She will still be with us when we raise our baby."

They both smiled at each other. That moment was the happiest moments of their lives. Mason hugged her tighter now. Now all they had to do was going to the doctor to find out if the baby was fine. Mason called and got an appointment for the next day. As hospital's were not good for a baby like Evelyn , Mason would stay home with her and Alex would go with the only friend that she made in Mystic Falls , Larissa.

The next day came fast and Larissa came to pick Alex up. Alex was pretty nervous about this. She would be fine but she had something inside of her denying it. Larissa kissed Evelyn before taking Alex by the arm and leading her to her car. The ride was rather quite. They arrived soon and Alex got out of the car. They entered the hospital and checked in. Then the waiting started to get in. 5 minutes later the nurse informed them that they could get in. When they got in , the brunette doctor was waiting for them. She asked Alex to lay down and she did as she was asked.

"Now , this might feel a little cold Mrs. Harris."

She said when she rubbed the gel on Alex's belly. Soon she started to monitor. Alex dreamed about this appointed million times and now it was coming true. She started staring at the monitor but didn't get a thing. The brunette doctor explained everything to her as she listened excitedly. Larissa was standing right beside her , supporting her.

"Doctor , is my baby fine?"

"Everything looks really normal , Mrs. Harris. You have a healthy baby. The baby is 7 weeks old so you should come back for me to check the baby every month from now on."

The doctor smiled at her as Alex's face lit up at her words. Alex was too happy. She thought that this happiness would never be real but now she was there , living the dream. All she wanted was to share this happiness of hers with Mason. So as soon as the appointment finished , she called Mason. Mason opened the phone immediately , as nervous as Alex was leaving the house.

"Hey Mace…"

"Babe , please tell me you have good news!"

"I indeed have good news Mason! Our baby is okay!"

Mason cried from happiness and joy. They both deserved that. When Alex came home , she said her goodbyes to Larissa and thanked her for coming with her. She jumped on Mason's lap and kissed him. They kissed until they were both breathless. She smiled at him once again as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Well , than we have to go to shopping for our little baby and her beautiful mother."

Alex smiled at her husband. She believed that they deserved happiness more than anyone and in that moment those words came true.

"Well then we have to get ready! Let me get the stroller for Evelyn."

"No , no Alex. I'll do it. You should be careful now. You are carrying our precious baby."

They were fully ready 10 minutes later. Alex opened the door and stepped outside. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. She had her sunglasses on and she looked good. They made Evelyn wear a summer dress with floral print on it. She also had a hat. She looked completely adorable. Mason opened the car's backdoor to make Evelyn sit on her own seat. Alex sat right next to her. Mason started to drive to the only mall near Mystic Falls.

They found a couple of stores there and Alex got into the most colorful one. Mason followed her with Evelyn in the stroller. He was extremely happy to see Alex like that. Because every time they tried and failed , she was getting more depressed and Mason would do anything to get her wife back. And all of a sudden it happened. Alex was happy again.

The saleswoman tried to help her out but now that they didn't know about the baby's gender , they would have to stick to some basic colors that would be proper for both genders. They ended up getting 5 bags of stuff. They were like those parents who started to spoil their kids even before they were born. Alex was all tired in the end and Mason suggested to go home. Alex agreed and they made their way home.

The next couple of days for Alex was a disaster. She felt dizzy all the time and vomited more than a lot. And the cramps were killing her. She never imagined pregnancy like that. She knew she would go through all of these but had no idea that she could feel this bad. Mason took care of Evelyn all the time so that she could rest a bit. She also couldn't even step in the kitchen. The smell of everything made her want to puke. Larissa tried to come as much as possible to help her and Mason out.

Alex crawled under the blanket and closed her eyes. She didn't want to feel dizzy anymore. Mason wanted to go to the hospital after seeing Alex like that but she insisted not to go. She claimed they all were normal things that happened in most of the pregnancies. Mason came in to the room , holding Evelyn in his arms. He sat on the other side of the bed and leaned to kiss Alex's forehead. Alex didn't even bother to open her eyes. She was so tired and couldn't even try to lift her eyelids. She wanted these 9 months to pass more than anything. Then she would hold her baby and everything would be a lot better. Well , at least that was what she believed sincerely. She would have a baby that she could brag about. A miracle baby.

Alex didn't realize that she slept just like that and Mason left the room. She saw the blanket still surrounding her. She slowly got up , trying to open her eyes. She was bored of waking up like that. As she still sat on the bed , her eyes were pinned at the red mark on the bright white blanket. Blood. It was blood. She yelled in pain. She didn't want to believe in her eyes. She started to cry as fast as Mason climbed the stairs. Alex yelled more when she saw Evelyn and tears rushed down her cheeks as fast as they could.

"Mason , TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Mason's eyes opened wide when he noticed the blood. He took Alex out of the room with Evelyn still in his arms. Alex was still yelling like crazy , they were lucky that they didn't have any neighbors. Because if they had , everyone would be out wondering by then. Mason started driving as soon as possible. They got out to enter the hospital's ER , where it was surprisingly quite. The nurses took care of them and Alex started to explain the situation between her unstoppable tears and sobs.

The doctor came rushing in and set the ultrasound. She had to perform the ultrasound to view the uterus' condition and fallopian tubes. Everything was ready a few minutes later. The doctor checked everything carefully and always had a look of concern. She furrowed her brows when she finally spotted what she was looking for. She looked back to Alex and started to speak.

"We have to get you to the surgery."

Alex cried more with that sentence. She was so ready to finally be happy. Everything was ruined once again. She lost everything. She couldn't imagine worse.

"Is my baby okay?"

"We don't have time to discuss this , if we don't want to lose both of you."

She said and rushed out of the room leaving Alex with the nurses that prepared her for the surgery. She was still screaming and muttering the same words to herself since she first saw the blood. _It is going to be okay._ Even though she knew that there was something wrong. Something was very wrong.

They took her to the surgery. Mason freaked out when he got the news. He was not inside the room so he didn't know what had happened inside there. He only saw a crying Alex leaving the room on a hospital bed. The room wouldn't be safe for Evelyn so he waited outside. He had no idea what was happening. He waited for a couple of hours and called Larissa to pick Evelyn up. Larissa came running and took Evelyn from his arms , asking him to call her about Alex and the baby's condition. And then she left , leaving a messed up Mason behind.

After Larissa was gone , Mason lost the track of time. He closed his face with his hands and started to cry silently. And then he saw the doctor getting out. He looked at her face , hopeful and asked the question that he was dying to know. He stood up and spoke silently.

"Doctor… Are they okay?"

"Why don't we sit down for a moment Mr. Harris?"

Mason sat down and looked at her face once gain. She was trying hard not to hurt the man with the words that she practiced during the surgery.

"Your wife , Mrs. Harris , she had a ruptured ectopic pregnancy."

Mason stumbled. He had no idea what she meant but that just didn't sound right.

"What … What are you talking about?"

"A ruptured ectopic pregnancy is the breaking or bursting of a fallopian tube that contains a fertilized egg. This can cause life-threatening bleeding which your wife had…"

With Mason's shocked face she continued.

"In a normal pregnancy, the fertilized egg implants in the uterus, which easily expands as the fetus grows. Most ectopic pregnancies implant in a woman's fallopian tube. This narrow structure is likely to rupture in the first few months of an ectopic pregnancy unless treated. We couldn't see this in your first appointment so the ectopic pregnancy continued and the fallopian tube implanted. That was the blood you saw when you woke up. We had to remove your wife's fallopian tube segment. "

"Are they okay , doctor?"

"Your wife will be okay after everything. She can leave the hospital in 2 days."

"What about our baby?"

Mason started crying with that last question of his. He knew there was something wrong. He could sense it.

"We did everything we could Mr. Harris. I'm so sorry for your loss."

The doctor left with those last words. Mason finally broke down and started to cry. Even though that baby wasn't even born , they were already ready for its presence. He wondered what he would tell Alex when she woke up. He wondered how screwed up their lives would be from then. Alex would never be the same.

He stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then he remembered that he had to call Larissa. He called her and explained everything. Alex would spend the night in the ICU and be transferred to a normal room in the morning. Mason couldn't sleep the whole night. He waited until Alex woke up.

When she woke up , she wasn't herself. She lost it completely. When they told her that she lost her child , she didn't react. She stood looking at the ceiling like a stone. Not even a tear was shed. She was numb. It was like she was trying to bury the feeling of hurt , deep inside of her. She didn't talk , she didn't eat. She only answered the necessary questions.

2 days passed quickly and it was the time Alex could leave the hospital. The ride was awkward. They didn't speak at all. She hadn't spoken to Mason since she got out. Mason really tried but gave up after he didn't get any reaction out of her. As they reached home , Alex waited for a second to turn the lock. Mason thought it was a good idea to bring Evelyn to cheer her up. So he asked Larissa to bring her after they got out of the hospital. He thought it would be good to get a reaction out of her.

Alex moved to the bedroom , to change. Then she saw the things that they had bought for their baby. She held them in her hands and hugged them. Those clothes were like the trigger to a reaction for the baby's death. She cried and cried , holding them closer than ever. She wanted to forget about all this. She wanted to go back to her life when everything was normal. Where no pain occurred in her life. She tried to stop crying but when she failed miserably , she moved to the bathroom to splashed the cold water to her face.

She got out of the bathroom and saw Evelyn on the floor , playing with her toys. And that was when she lost control of every cell of her body. She didn't move as Evelyn got up slowly and moved towards her. She felt every muscle of her body tighten. She didn't know what to do. She started crying again when she saw Evelyn walking without stumbling.

This child wasn't hers and never was. She understood that after losing her baby. Her real baby. She took Evelyn in her arms , she had to. But it didn't feel right. She didn't seem to fit in her arms. And then Alex started talking to herself. This new person looked like her but she was far from that. She only felt hatred.

"I lost my baby… I lost my baby… And you were supposed to be the perfect baby and make me forget about my past. But you could never. You only bring me pain Evelyn… More and more pain!"

She shook Evelyn harshly as she finished her sentence. She put Evelyn on the floor. It was time for Evelyn to cry. They both didn't shut up. Mason looked at the 2 people stunned. He didn't know what to do. He caused this. He knew Alex didn't mean them. He knew she would regret that moment but it was too late. Evelyn deserved better.

Alex found herself on the floor. She felt everything now. She knew she regretted it. She saw the look on Mason's face and knew that they could never be the same. She found Mason moving toward Evelyn and she wanted to reach her first. To prove Mason that she could get better. But as she leaned to get Evelyn , she felt a hand pushing her hardly.

"I'm NEVER going to let you touch her again!" Mason yelled. Alex came running to him.

"No , no , no… Mace… Don't do this. Don't leave me…"

Mason saw the look on Alex's face. He knew he couldn't leave her but he also knew that he wouldn't let Evelyn stay either.

"I'm not leaving you." He whispered. He knew she was more broken than ever. He knew she would need her husband and he would be there for her. But they needed help. He needed to take her to the hospital. She had to get a psychological treatment. Because Mason knew that this wasn't the caring and loving Alex that he knew.

Mason had to call Klaus. He left the room , leaving the crying Alex alone for a minute. He dialed the number of Klaus. When Mason heard Klaus asking who the hell he was , he saw the irony. They had met just like this and this was their goodbye.

"Hey , Klaus. I'm Mason Harris. There is a problem. You should take Evelyn back."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus said yelling. He didn't like this man at all. They had stolen their happy life away from them and left both him and Caroline in pain. And now they were willingly giving her away. That just didn't sound right.

Mason explained everything over the phone and as Klaus heard Evelyn crying from the phone. He knew he wouldn't stop loving and caring for her. Mason said that he was taking Evelyn and Alex back to the hospital. Evelyn only needed a check and Alex needed a lot more than that. Klaus closed the phone. He knew he had to call Caroline. But decided against it. He remembered that her house was on the way to the hospital and decided to take her from her house.

He got out of his car and walked her porch. He knocked the door and heard Caroline yelling.

"Go away. I'm busy!"

"Caroline , open the door sweetheart. It's me…"

Caroline knew this voice. In fact she knew this voice very well. She was stunned. She didn't expect him to come back. She moved towards the door. Her voice trembled as she said his name after a long time.

"Klaus…"


	12. Arms

**Author's Note : **

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating soon! I had 4 tests last week and still have 5 tests to go! I'm literally dying! But I want you all to know that I did everything I could to update today. I want to thank you all for reviewing! I love them. But there is always 2 guests that make me smile! I want to thank them too. **

**And 'Justine' I'm going to answer your questions. Mason is not a werewolf. He is just human and this is the last chapter you all are going to see him so I guess it doesn't matter after all ****:)**** And thank you for your lovely reviews! I love them xx**

**So I have another thing to tell you , that is why I'm going to put another author's note in the end! Please check it out! It is important. And I'm not quite sure if I still have the will to continue this story after the 15****th**** chapter. Well enough of my babbling. Have a nice reading a chapter full of Klaroline to make it up to you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

**…**

She opened the door and met his blue eyes. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. Like it was the first time and she was analyzing him. Trying to see right through him. Oh , how she missed him… How she missed his scent that captured the room the second he stepped in… She forgot the time , place and all of her surroundings when her eyes never left his.

She forgot that she was actually wearing his t-shirt and nothing more. Regardless she opened the door like she was in trance after hearing his voice. Caroline got back to herself when Klaus broke the eye-contact and looked right at her shamelessly.

His eyes traveled her body. Her hair was done perfectly as a messy bun. She looked like she had a hangover. She had purple circles around her eyes and sleepy eyes. And she was just in a t-shirt. His t-shirt. And she looked amazing to him. For the first time in his life , he didn't care about his possessions. He didn't care as long as Caroline got them. When his eyes met her eyes back , she built up the courage to talk to him. But still she had to clear her throat after the first word that she tried to let out and failed miserably.

"What… What are you doing you here?"

"Caroline… We have to take Evelyn back. You should get ready , trust me."

"No , Klaus! This isn't the right thing to do. They deserve to have her."

"Do you trust me Caroline?"

"I… I don't know."

And that was true. She really didn't know if she could trust him. She knew she wanted to but he gave him too many reasons not to. He left her , after everything. Maybe she deserved it but he promised. But this time it looked different. Klaus was actually trying too hard.

"I promise I will explain everything to you on the way. I'm asking you to trust me for once , sweetheart. I know I haven't done anything to earn your trust but this time you have to. We have to go and take her."

Caroline still wasn't convinced with this idea of Klaus. But she knew that she would have to trust him in that. She only nodded and went upstairs to change. She wore her favorite skinny jeans and another t-shirt of Klaus. She opened her hair and combed it quickly. She didn't do any makeup and made her way to the living room. Klaus was waiting for her. He started to talk as soon as he saw her coming.

"Let's go!"

Caroline got out and found Klaus' car waiting for them. Klaus opened the door for her as the perfect gentleman he was. He got in , quite in a rush. He started to drive the minute he stepped in the car. But Caroline needed to ask what was going on. She opened her mouth to say something but Klaus got even faster. But that didn't stop Caroline from talking.

"What is going on Klaus? You promised you would tell me!"

"I will tell you sweetheart but you should calm down a bit!"

"How can I calm down when you don't take your foot from the gas pedal and start talking?"

"As you can clearly see I'm in a rush!"

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. It had been 5 minutes that they had been alone after a month and they were already fighting. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to get out of that car. She wanted to feed and forget seeing him. She never wanted to feel broken again. She wanted to feel whole for once in her life.

"Pull the car!"

Caroline yelled. But as Klaus decided not to do as she said , Caroline lost it. She had to get out and Klaus didn't seem to let her. So she came up with a plan. She was going to jump off the Wickery Bridge. She was a vampire after all , nothing would happen to her. She decided to test Klaus once again.

"PULL THE DAMN CAR!"

But Klaus ignored her and kept driving. Caroline pulled an angry face and got ready to make her move. She opened the moving car's door and jumped right through the bridge. Klaus didn't realize what was happening in front of him. He got back to himself when he heard the loud splash. He pulled the car and jumped from the bridge to get to her himself.

When Caroline heard the second splash , she was more than surprised. She slowly turned to see Klaus looking at her. She didn't plan that at all. Klaus understood Caroline after that. She didn't even want to see him. But he continued.

"Mason called me and said that Alex got pregnant soon after they took Evelyn from us. And after a awhile they found out that the baby died. So Alex was not in a good condition after she found out about her loss. She shook Evelyn a bit. Caroline , listen to me , we have to go to the hospital and pick her up."

Caroline was about to cry. How dare that woman touch her baby! She felt guilty. For leaving her all alone. But also she was mad at Klaus. For leaving her and Evelyn. If he fought for Evelyn that day maybe they would still be holding Evelyn in their arms. She finally spat , not being able to hide her emotions as a tear caressed her cheek.

"Why do you want to do this anyway? What is in it for you?"

"You! Because of you , Caroline… It was all for you!"

"Then why did you leave me?"

Caroline couldn't hold her tears anymore. It didn't make sense. If he cared about her enough then he would have stayed.

"What was I supposed to do when you planned on leaving me and Evelyn , Caroline?"

"Stay… You should have stayed! And you are so dumb and clueless to think that I was going to leave you!"

"You never wanted me to stay!"

"Why do you keep believing that no one would ever choose you and stay with you? You are sacrificing everything in your life and act like a coward when you believe that the other person is going to leave you!"

That was it for Klaus. All his insecurities came to surface with only one word. His father used to call him a coward and that haunted him for all his life. And the woman that he loved was saying that to him. He lost control of his body and began to struggle standing.

"Watch your words , love. "

"Or WHAT?"

Caroline spat. Anger was taking control of her body now. She knew he could kill her without struggle but didn't care. She still dared him. Maybe it was the best for both of them.

"Caroline , don't make me do things I'll regret!"

"DO IT! Take my heart in your hands and leave. It doesn't matter. Because that was exactly how it felt like when you left me that day! I'm not scared of you anymore. I'm not scared of my feelings too. And I don't want to hurt anymore. So do it!"

Klaus didn't know what to do. He broke her. He hurt her. And there was nothing that he could do in his power to fix it. He loved her and nothing else mattered. He wanted to be killed that day more than any day in his whole life. He wanted to hurt himself for making his one true love suffer. He tried to speak. But it hurt so much to see her cry.

"I never wanted to say goodbye!"

"But you did! And I died everyday knowing that you will be no good to me but still trying to fight the pathetic feeling that I have for you!"

"I would never be good to anyone and you knew from the start but still tried to save me , this monster , who is incapable of caring."

"No , you are wrong! Anybody who is capable of love is capable of being saved… And I could see it in your eyes when you held Evelyn in her arms , that you cared for her , that you loved her…"

"Why are you bringing her up , now?"

"Because this isn't just about us anymore!"

"When was it? When was it truly about us? When were we selfish Caroline?"

"We could never be selfish Klaus! No one would let us!"

"That is your problem , sweetheart… For once in your life , listen to your heart and forget everyone!"

"That's not how it works!"

"Then how does it work Caroline? Would you care to explain me? How would it ever work between us?"

"It wouldn't!"

Caroline broke into tears once again. They were still in the water , soaked. And it hurt saying those words to Klaus even though she didn't exactly believed in them. But she had to. She had to push him away from her to protect both herself and him from getting hurt. But Klaus didn't want to be pushed.

"You know that is not the honest answer , darling. We would argue , fight and wouldn't talk to each other for awhile but eventually it would work!"

"God! You are driving me crazy! How do you speak so confident?"

"Because all I know is that I've never felt like this!"

"Oh , so , you DO have feelings!"

"Don't make this al about me! You know how I feel for you!"

"I don't know! I don't know anything Klaus…"

" Now who is the dumb one sweetheart?"

Klaus never thought that Caroline would be insecure about this. Because he had shown how he felt for her more than once. That was the subject that he could be insecure about. She never told anything to him. Well , he heard her say that she loved him but worried that it could be a dream. He had to be sure and play the right cards. Caroline was really mad at him.

"I'm NOT dumb!"

"Then what is scaring you Caroline? What are you scared of?"

"You! I am scared of you!"

"Are you sure? Are you scared of me or your desires? The allure to the darkness? The way you want me?"

"You are such an ass! How do you claim to know that I want you?"

"Because… Because I just do!"

Klaus couldn't say anything more. He knew it from the night she told him but couldn't reveal that secret to her. He just said that he didn't know and that would do just fine. But Caroline wasn't satisfied with the answer. She kept pushing him.

"What do you know?"

"That we share something?"

"We never did!"

Klaus had to say something. He had to convince Caroline that he knew how she felt for him , from another situation. He came up with another idea and decided to try if it would work.

"The way you kissed me… That's how I know. You couldn't find the strength to resist me! And you know that very well yourself!"

"Wow , and now you are irresistible!"

"As a matter of fact , I am. Let me show it to you!"

With those words , Klaus grabbed her face and leaned to kiss her. And when his lips touched hers , she didn't run away. She forgot about everything. She completely lost herself. She felt safe. But she needed to prove that she could resist him. She pushed him and turned her back , not being ready to face him.

"You shouldn't kiss me! You have to stop kissing me!"

When Klaus didn't respond Caroline lost it. She thought about only one question and had to ask him. She had it in her mind since the day he left. She needed courage to ask it and couldn't find it for a long time. But after the kiss she felt confident enough to ask him. She wasn't scared anymore. She was not scared of her feelings nor him. She could do anything now. She felt ready.

"And there is a question inside my head , bugging me since the day you left. And I have to ask. Why? Why couldn't we find Mason and Alex before? Why couldn't the mighty big bad original hybrid couldn't complete a small task?"

"Because I stopped searching for her parents a long time ago , Caroline!"

Klaus spat. Caroline couldn't believe what he just told her. What did it mean? Did it mean that he actually wanted that life with her and didn't stand it just because his feelings for her? She didn't expect that answer. She expected a few excuses but not that.

"What?"

Was all she could manage to say. She didn't know what to tell him anymore. She was glad that they were being honest at last. All those meaningless fights were finally coming to conclusion. They were about to end it. Klaus didn't let Caroline talk more and continued.

"I stopped looking for them Caroline… I'm selfish! I was so happy that I didn't even care. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to me was our family."

When Klaus used the word 'our' before family , Caroline finally realized her mistake. Klaus wanted this so much and showed it to her but she always pushed it and never pulled. He tried so hard for her but she didn't even take a step towards him. She had to ask when did he decide to stop looking for them. She was curious.

"Since when?"

"Since I heard you singing to her , darling… I didn't want be found. I was happy. After a long time , I finally found happiness. I was with the woman I loved and I had a family. Someone like me had the perfect family. The man who couldn't love , found a way out of that statement and made his dreams come true. I had everything that I envied once."

Caroline was still trying to process what Klaus was telling her. She freaked out from the inside. He loved her. And she loved him back. There was nothing to keep them apart after that. Klaus finally confessed without even noticing himself. But Caroline needed to hear it one more time. To hear that he was happy and he loved her.

"What have you just said?"

"I… I love you Caroline. I'm happy because I finally found out that you are my family. You are the family that I craved for."

Caroline couldn't do or say anything. Because no words would be enough to describe what she was feeling. She wasn't scared at all. This man was not the man he used to be. He was there , confessing his feelings to her. To a small town girl like Caroline. But in that moment nothing mattered. It was only him and her. She finally moved towards him.

She walked , looking right through his eyes. And grabbed his neck lightly. She made their lips become one. She had never felt like that in her entire life. She felt like the hole inside of her was already fixed. Everything felt right with him and she should've noticed that a long time ago but it was too late. They only had forever left. She broke the kiss and looked back to his piercing blue eyes.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson. I love Nik , the man that made me fall in love with you completely. That caring , gentle and loving man who made me whole again. I love Klaus , the man that I first met. That charming , charismatic man who made me feel like I was the most beautiful and special girl in the world. I love you as a whole. And I will keep loving you until the day I give my last breath. Don't you ever dare to leave me again!"

Klaus finally found what he was looking for over 1 thousand years. It was never the hybrids. It was love. His family , his home was her. And he would give the world for her. He would never let her go. The way she said his name caught him off guard. The way it lingered in her mouth was something he had never heard before. It was like his name meant to be there. Like they belonged.

Klaus would love to continue living that moment but they had a daughter to take. And Klaus couldn't wait a second to go back to their life and stick together as one. Always and forever. He had to talk to Caroline but he just couldn't broke their kiss. He longed for this moment since he met her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and that was genuinely true. She had to give Caroline a promise and he was ready.

"I can't stand to live without you anymore , love. And I will never leave you. I promise. I'm not going to let you go. I love you. And we have a daughter to take."

Caroline smiled at him. She felt so happy and he was right. They had to take Evelyn and live their lives with their precious daughter. She needed to feel her in her arms again. She needed to feel safe , home. And Klaus provided that for her. When Caroline realized that they were still in water , she laughed at a soaked Klaus who looked so childish.

"Uhm… Klaus , I think we should get cleaned up first…"

"Call me Nik , love… It suits you."

Caroline simply nodded and they made their way to Klaus' car once again. They sat down and Klaus drove back to Caroline's house. When they finally arrived and left the car , Klaus didn't leave her hand. Their hands were clasped. Caroline opened the door and they got in. Caroline had two showers at home. Klaus started kissing her when they made it to the bathroom. But Caroline started to talk.

"You know we have 2 showers right?"

"Yes , indeed , I do… But you don't ask the right questions , love. You should have asked me if I cared."

Klaus never stopped kissing her. Like he said before he would never let her go. Klaus slowly took Caroline's t-shirt off revealing her laced bra , taking his time. They were already soaked so it didn't matter if they turned the water on. Caroline wanted to take control. She moved even closer to him and ripped his shirt in his weakest moment. She took her time , watching his faultless body.

They were under the water , enjoying themselves as Klaus' phone never stopped beeping. They ignored it a couple of times but after a while it became unbearable. Klaus cursed as he got out of the shower. It was Mason. He had to answer the call. He put the phone to his ear as he never took his eyes off Caroline.

"Klaus , you have to come and take Evelyn. They are going to transfer Alex to another hospital. We are leaving town."

"I will be right there."

Caroline heard everything and nodded. She quickly got dressed and they moved outside in 5 minutes. They didn't say a thing at all. Their love filled the silence. Caroline remembered the first time he met him . She was actually scared that time. She didn't know when all of that happened and they became lovers. Everything went too fast. They made their way to the hospital soon. They asked the receptionist of their room and got the answer.

They found Mason sitting on a chair in front of Alex's room with Evelyn in his arms. When Caroline saw Evelyn , she ran towards her baby. She took her from Mason's arms and kissed her head. She even missed her smell. She missed every little thing about her. She couldn't wait to be with her forever. To take care of her , to protect her. To be with her in every single moment of her precious life.

They said their goodbyes to Mason and got out of the hospital , putting Evelyn to her stroller. They gained their family again. When they got back to the car. They had to decide their destination. Evelyn would change everything but it wouldn't be a problem as long as they had each other. They would be a true family.

"Where should we go , Caroline? Do you want to take her back to her house?"

"No , Nik… I don't want to go back there. I want to leave everything behind. I want to go to another country and have our own house , that we can all call home."

"Where do you suggest we go , darling?"

"Let's go to England , Nik. Let's live there , forget about our past and only focus on our future. Can we do that , Nik?"

"Your wish is my command , love. Anything you want."

Caroline smiled. She didn't know what she did to deserve him. She only had 2 people she wanted to say goodbye. Bonnie and Stefan. She asked Klaus to drive to Bonnie's house first. When they reached her house , they found her reading on the porch. Caroline quickly got out and ran to her. She explained everything to Bonnie and Bonnie was happy for her. After their talk they said their goodbyes and Caroline waved at her before closing the car's door.

There was only one person left. Stefan. They made their way to the Salvatore boarding house. Caroline got out once again and knocked the door. Stefan appeared soon after. Caroline started to cry when she saw his face. She would miss him so much.

"Stefan , I'm leaving…"

Stefan didn't understand at first but Caroline explained everything to him perfectly. He understood and told her that he knew that this day would come eventually. His eyes were all teary as he asked her not to forget about him. Caroline promised and he promised that he would visit them. Caroline hugged him for the last time and got back in the car. She saw a worried Klaus staring at her eyes.

"Are you sure , Caroline?"

"Yes , I'm sure Nik. Let's go to our home."

* * *

**Did you all like it? Leave a review! And the thing is I'm going to go to England in 10 days. (25th of May) And I may not be updating for a while. I will do everything to write and post there. I'm just telling this because I want to let you all know that I'm not abandoning this story. I'm going to be staying for 3 weeks so it might be a little challenging for me to update. **

**I'm going there with my best friend , yagmuysu , and she writes a fanfiction too so we are going to use every opportunity to continue our stories. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm basically taking them with me to England :) I hope I can post one more time before I leave for the holiday/education of my life! Love you all xx**


	13. Fireflies

**Author's Note : **

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I'm leaving this Saturday and I decided to post one more chapter before I go! It is so weird to think that there won't be any episodes until 10****th**** of October. But if you need a filler series for the summer , I recommend 'Orphan Black'. It is just mind-blowing! Do you have any recommendations for me?**

**Thank you for your good wishes for my trip to England! I'm really excited. The next chapter they will go house hunting! And this is only a quick update before I go! So without further ado , I'm leaving you with this new chapter. Please don't forget to review , you make me really happy even though I have to admit that I'm losing interest to my story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

When the street lights come on and the fireflies flicker  
I am walking her home  
Making plans

With her shoes in her hands I am watching her dance  
As the hem of her dress gently kisses the grass

It suddenly rains on us  
She is laughing and turns up her hands

Like autumn turns leaves  
Winter will breathe cold on our necks  
Snow in our paths  
Wherever she goes  
All that I know about us is that beautiful things never last  
That's why fireflies flash

…

Stefan watched her leave , a tear falling from his eye. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was happy for Caroline though. She finally made it. She was finally moving on and building a family. She left everything behind , just like he wanted to. Elena was with Damon so that time he was actually thinking of moving away because he couldn't stand his brother looking at the girl he loved with passion. There was nothing holding him back but Caroline. And she moved on so why wouldn't he?

He knew that Elena would never go back to him so he had no hope. He had nothing left in Mystic Falls. After Lexi , his family became Caroline and Damon. He had to stay with family and Damon wasn't even an option. He had to catch Caroline and Klaus. He had to move on. He quickly packed his small suitcase and got ready. He had a plane to catch. He got extremely excited on the way , picturing Caroline's face when she sees him. He wanted to be there for his best friend and get away from Mystic Falls.

He started thinking on the way. He would check in to a hotel first then go house hunting with Caroline because he knew that Caroline was into things like that and would help willingly. Stefan had been to most of Europe but always wanted to live there. Perhaps he could start with London then move to Paris the year after. He could have everything his way , without considering everyone but himself.

He got out from his car and stepped in the airport. He could hear Caroline's laughter coming from inside. He passed through the security check and made his way inside. He could see Evelyn , Caroline and Klaus from the back. He was going to give Caroline the surprise of her life. He stopped right behind Caroline's back and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Miss me?"

Caroline turned immediately , her eyes opened widely. She was truly shocked. She didn't expect Stefan there. He was always that person who refused to move on but there he was , fully ready to let things go. Caroline found herself in his arms , not managing to hold her tears of joy. She was a bit worried because she decided too fast but Stefan made everything easier. He would be there for Caroline in everything she ever needed and that she was grateful of. Once again she was grateful for having him in her life.

Klaus wasn't really happy with Stefan tagging along because he still thought that Caroline and Stefan shared a special connection and that sincerely disturbed him. Stefan had a talent in making Caroline happy in every condition and Klaus wanted to be that for her. But as long as Caroline had that sparkle in her eyes , nothing mattered. Even though Klaus would love to be the only one for her , he had to accept Stefan's presence if it meant that she was going to be happy.

When Caroline finally released him , Stefan shook hands with Klaus. And took Evelyn from his arms. Evelyn seemed happy in Stefan's arms while Caroline smiled happily looking at them. Klaus came from behind and hugged her tight , keeping his eyes on Evelyn. Caroline placed her head to his chest , making herself even more comfortable. Klaus started playing with her hair as a man approached them slowly. He walked fast and told Klaus that the plane was ready.

"Lead the way."

Klaus simply said and they all started following him. Caroline was getting more excited with every step she took because she had never been in a plane before. Klaus felt her hand searching for his. He quickly grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear , in a tone no one but her could hear.

"Shhhh , It's okay , darling. You're safe."

Caroline nodded and gave him a quick smile as they walked through the private area. Caroline didn't know what happened to her but suddenly she felt confident after Klaus' words. He had that control over her. No compulsion needed… They were the perfect fit for each other and finally they both saw it. Caroline want the same neurotic insecure control freak anymore and Klaus was anything but a monster. They changed and helped one another.

Evelyn still refused to let go of Stefan so Caroline and Klaus had their privacy during the way to the plane. They made it after a couple of minutes and Klaus took off to talk to the pilot. Another man led the way and showed them around the private plane. They had everything inside. The flight was going to take a lot of time so the plane was designed to be extremely comfortable. She sat down and waited for Klaus to come as she didn't feel comfortable , not having him around.

Klaus stepped in after talking to the pilot , seeing a sleeping Evelyn in Stefan's lap. Klaus asked Stefan if he was alright having her in his arms and Stefan only nodded. Klaus sat next to Caroline swiftly. As he saw the look on Caroline's face , he leaned and gave her a peck on her lips. But Caroline needed more to calm down.

She pulled Klaus closer and kissed him passionately. Klaus answered her kiss and deepened the hot kiss. He lost himself in her scent. He could never get enough of her. They heard the engine start and Caroline broke the kiss and shot a worried look at Klaus. He held her hand and talked to her lightly.

"Caroline , love , there is nothing to worry about. We are getting ready for our flight. Everything is going to be alright. You are safe with me. Just close your eyes and try to sleep , please daring… You are making me get worried about you and regret this decision."

"I don't regret this and you shouldn't too. This is just nerve-wracking and I try to be calm but it doesn't happen. Can I snuggle closer?"

"Don't even ask , love… I'm completely yours."

Caroline was happy with his answer. The only way that she could ever sleep was when she was in his arms. She got closer and breathed his alluring scent. She closed her eyes , trying to completely relax. Klaus was more than happy to have her in his arms. And Stefan , well , Evelyn didn't leave his sight but he didn't mind.

* * *

Caroline cheered excitedly when the plane finally landed. They were off to a new life , new house that they would call home and new beginnings of having a normal family. She was the first one to step out of the plane with Evelyn in her arms. Klaus followed her after. They got all of their stuff sent to their hotel that Klaus arranged. They were going to stay in London before they chose where to live , even though Klaus had no doubt Caroline would just love it there.

He knew that after getting stuck in a small town , Caroline deserved much more. She deserved to have a social , fun and also a high standard life. She deserved it all. And as long as Caroline let him , he would give his everything to her. Everything that he owned was hers since the moment they assured themselves of their common feelings. His existence meant something to her in a way that no one ever felt. They were passionately and undeniably in love.

"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other every day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other." Just like Caroline watched in the movie 'The Notebook'. Her fairytale dream was real because of him.

Evelyn was always murmuring something but never got a fully word out. She was a bit cranky from the long flight but as Caroline hummed a song , she relaxed and stop that uncomfortable mood of hers. Caroline could hear the sound of the rain. She was happy that she had a break from the dry and hot weather of Mystic Falls. She loved the rain , despite how much she loved the sunshine , she felt like she could get used to this. She closed her eyes , breathing the enchanting smell of the English rain.

When she turned to see what Klaus was up to , she saw him talking to Stefan. But she couldn't hear a thing even though she tried to. Stefan made his way towards her and grabbed Evelyn from her arms. Caroline just looked at his face , not knowing what he was doing. She smoothed her dress and left Stefan with Evelyn. She was about to go next to Klaus when she felt his hand grabbing hers and his arms caressing her waist. Soon he made a swift move and turned her to face him.

He cupped her chin and kissed her slowly and passionately. Caroline lost the track of time. The only thing she knew was that Stefan and Evelyn were nowhere to be found when it came to an end. She didn't realize what was going on for a second. And then everything was crystal clear. Klaus distracted her and made Stefan leave with Evelyn.

"Nik , if there is one thing you still didn't get about me is that I hate surprises…" She pouted.

"I know that , love , I know…"

Klaus knew that he was driving her crazy but that didn't matter to him because he knew that at the end of the day she would love the time that they spent together. He never left her hand and guided her through the finally door where they would finally face the rain.

They get in a car and the driver starts to drive. Caroline knew half of the places that she saw on the way from magazines or some articles she read. She watched everything in awe. She didn't take her eyes off the window for once. She realized that the car was slowing down when she looked out of the window to find themselves in the middle of The Tower Bridge. Klaus held her hand and moved her right under the rain.

"It's raining Nik! And my dress , my hair and my makeup is ruined!" Caroline spat angrily.

"It's just rain , love… You would have to get used to it and you are beautiful as you are."

Caroline smiled and realized that they were on the Tower Bridge , alone….

"Nik… What have you done?"

"Well , I prepared a private atmosphere for us…"

Caroline finally gave in and turned up her hands , facing the rain herself. Then she took her shoes and left them right on the wet ground. She laughed at herself , thinking that if there were people there they would probably tell her that she was crazy. She started humming and Klaus didn't miss that chance.

He grabbed her from her waist once again and they started to dance. They were soaked to the skin but hem of her dress still moved to the wind. Klaus started humming with her and they danced to the harmony that they made perfectly.

"I love you , Nik…" Caroline said and with that Klaus lost his self-control. He looked at her light blue eyes and placed his hand on her right cheek and the other hand was still on its dancing position. He leaned for a kiss once again and make their lips become one , their tongues battling for control. Their bodies shivering against each other's gentle touch… Klaus didn't have to say those exact 3 words because with every action , she knew… She knew that she was the one he wanted all along and she knew that he loved her. Because she could feel it in every touch , every kiss and every look. She was utterly his.


	14. Clarity

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello my lovelies , I'm back! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update from England but the host family didn't let me use their computer! I'm so mesmerised by England so I'm planning on keeping Klaus , Caroline and Evelyn there. I'm planning on writing 20 chapters but I'm not sure. I'm in my summer house in Bodrum , Turkey at the moment so I have lots to do here however I will update nearly every week.**  
**Sorry that it is short but remember if its shorter than I'm going to update soon! I will see you next time. Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Also I have another story in mind , I'll let you all know about the plot when I finish writing at least 3 chapters.**  
**Missed you all so much and thank you all for your encouraging reviews! I'm not going to hold you much longer. I will be so happy if you let me know what you thought of this chapter after you read! Love you all.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

...

Caroline woke up with the sun shining right down on her face. She tossed around to see if she could go back to sleep but when she felt someone's presence next to her she didn't want to sleep anymore. The night before was all she dreamed of. Klaus gave her the perfect date in England. It was like a fairytale. When they had arrived from their date , Klaus' lips had met hers instantly. She was glad that Stefan had taken Evelyn with him. One thing had let to another and after a long night of sharing their growing love for each other and making love , Caroline was sleeping next to him.

She never thought that she could be this happy in her entire life. As a teenager she always dreamt to settle down in Mystic Falls , have a family and probably plan all the events that would happen there. But there she was , sharing a bed with the worlds most feared creature in London with a baby that wasn't hers and never could be. The creature that lied naked under the covers next to her wasn't a beast like everyone thought. He was the most charismatic and gentle man Caroline had ever known. He was the man that managed to take over her self control by only looking at her. But most importantly he was the man that she fell in love with.

As she stared at his bare chest shamelessly , she trailed his tattoos with her finger tips gently. She didn't want that moment to end but she felt Klaus' arm bringing her closer. She put her head on his chest and kept on staring at him. Keeping every detail in her memory.

"You know , staring is a bad habit , love..."

Klaus interfered her when he realised that she was watching her. Caroline only smiled at his sentence. Klaus didn't even open his sleepy eyes. She started kissing him on his tattoos and then moved to his lips. Klaus reacted the second Caroline lips met his.

"Well , if you are going to wake me up every morning like this , I'm never going to get out of this bed nor will let you."

"Let me? Please , ask me if I would let you leave this bed."

Caroline teased him as Klaus chuckled. She got him wrapped up around her finger and she knew it so well. Klaus normally wouldn't let anyone talk to him like that but when it came to Caroline the world seemed to stop. She continued talking.

"When are you going to tell me what these mean , Nik?"

His smile turned into a frown. All his tattoos meant something to him. And they weren't easy stories to tell. All he knew was that Caroline needed to know. She deserved to know all about his dirty past and he didn't intend to keep them away from her anymore. He actually wanted to tell them to her when she first noticed them but couldn't open his mouth. It was different now , she was asking directly.

"Is that what we do now , love , tell each other all of our stories?"

He teased Caroline. Klaus wanted to tell. He wanted to tell so bad but something was pulling him back. He never shared his dark past with anyone. Even his siblings had no idea what he had been through. Somehow he managed to keep it to himself. Caroline wasn't pleased with Klaus' teasing. She wanted him to open up to her. She liked to believe that she was different and Klaus could trust her.

"I will tell you anything you want to know."

Caroline desperately tried to make him open up. She knew it was going to be hard but she was the one to try. And she would try until he told him about it. When Klaus didn't answer , she decided to tell what exactly she was thinking.

"You know when I first gave it a thought I was like ' C'mon it's just a tat , sailors get it all the time. '. But when I actually start to think , my whole opinion changed. I thought ' It's a personal thing , kinda private. ' And I like to believe that I'm special. Because..."

Klaus crushed his lips to hers. He found this way more affective. He never wanted Caroline to think that she wasn't special. Because she was the most special thing to him. He had to open up after her last words. All he knew was that she understood him and wouldn't judge him about anything so he went on.

"This one..."

He showed the triangle shaped tattoo on the right side of his back. It was just a plain triangle. Nothing special about it but the meaning.

"It actually represents a promise. A promise that changed my life forever. The day that Henrik died , my parents were more than determined to protect their children. They asked the original witch , Ayana , to cast a spell. My mother knew that Elijah and I were smitten by a girl named Tatia. Even though she had a child , a bastard , everyone desired her with passion. She played with Elijah and me at the same time. I thought that she was in love with me as I was. My love blinded me so much that , I couldn't see what was in front of my eyes. Elijah was in love with her too. It wasn't worth to lose a brother. She wasn't worth it. That night they made my whole family drink a special wine. We found out that , that wine had Tatia's blood in it. My mother put Tatia in her perfect plan. Mikael killed us afterwards. My family was ruined after that. We were and would never be the same. With the blood lust and rage , I killed my mother that night. And after everything , Kol and Finn weren't there. Elijah , Rebekah and I had to bury our mother. That night we promised each other that we would have each others backs. "We stick together as one , always and forever." That was the promise."

Caroline listened everything carefully. After everything she realised that a triangle could be special , private. It meant so much to Klaus , she could see it in his eyes. She realised how he slowly shivered when he said Henrik's name and how much hate , his voice carried when he mentioned Tatia. She understood him and Klaus knew. So he continued.

"Also a triangle stands for dynamic and tenseness in art. But it means so much more to me. A triangle is closed. It never reveals what is inside of it. Any discussion about triangle meaning cannot continue without connecting it with the number three. Indeed, the triangle meaning is inseparable from the number three. All the mystic teachings incorporate the power of three within their folds. Three represents the union of the numbers prior to it (One and Two). Numerologically speaking, if One represents force, and Two represents an opening, then Three is the birthing of true wisdom."

Caroline was mesmerised by everything Klaus said. She had to remind herself that he was a 1000 year old hybrid. She couldn't get how much he knew about everything and always had a thing to say. Klaus realised how much Caroline was interested in that topic and understood again that she was perfect for him. How he was glad that he had her... Caroline was satisfied with his answer. That was all she wanted. She understood that he trusted her and that was more than enough.

"Thank you..."

She muttered before slowly reaching out and playing with his hair on top of him. Klaus reached out and put one perfect curl that was falling down beautifully behind her ear. She was magnificent to him.

"What about you , love?"

"What about me?"

"You have a bird on your ankle..."

"Oh..."

Caroline told no one about the bird since the day she had it. She kept it to herself. Bonnie wanted to know it so much and kept on asking until Caroline finally started yelling that she was never going to tell it to anyone. But Klaus... It wasn't easy for him to tell his either so she had to.

"I got that tattoo not just because it meant freedom. Because that is what everyone would expect from a small town girl like me. I got it after I became a vampire. It is actually a dove. Doves are a main symbolism of love and peace. It mainly associates with Jesus and christianity. The doves were so called the messengers of God which goes back to the Bible in the book of Noah's ark. God told him there would be a flood and informed him to build an ark and after he did and God flooded the earth, Noah sent a dove and raven to find a symbol of life and the dove came back with an olive branch. Therefore its also a symbolism of new beginnings and fresh starts. So it symbolises my humanity and my fresh start , my new life..."

Klaus listened to her in awe. He never expected anything less from his Caroline. He knew that it meant much to her because she never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. She wanted to become a mom and have a normal family. Now it was impossible for her. There was nothing that could make it happen. Klaus could give her everything but that. He could never be able to be more than enough for Caroline and knowing that hurt. Caroline realised that Klaus was drowning in his thoughts so she took him out of it.

"I didn't lose my humanity and here I am with the man I love and we made a fresh start , together... I'm so happy Nik. Because of you... Never forget that , okay?"

"What have I done to deserve a woman like you?"

Klaus sighed as Caroline smiled and brought her lips to his. He never considered himself lucky before meeting her. Before seeing her beautiful eyes and before hearing her laughter. He loved her and that was all that mattered.

"I love you , Caroline Forbes..."

After a second Klaus said that his cellphone started ringing. First he didn't mind but when His beeping stopped and Caroline's started , he slowly got out from the bed opened Caroline's phone angrily.

"What the hell , Stefan?! Why are you sabotaging my perfect morning?"

Caroline could hear Stefan clearly from the other line of the phone.

"It's not that I'm calling because I'm bored Klaus... I don't know what Evelyn eats and you know how she is like when she's cranky."

And with that they were back to reality. They had a baby to take care of. Caroline got the phone from Klaus' hand. And started giving their room directions so that Stefan can hand her over and start handling his own life instead of theirs. Before she closed the phone she thanked Stefan for everything. Klaus had a busy mind and Caroline noticed that it was probably because they had to go house hunting soon and he was worried that Caroline had changed her mind so she asked the perfect question.

"Nik , if we are going to find a perfect home , we have to start looking! What about tomorrow?"

His face lit up with her question. She was still planning a life with him , in another country without her best friends. Well everyone but Stefan. Klaus was still jealous of him. Every guy who had the pleasure of meeting Caroline disturbed him. Even though he was one of those guys. He wanted to show everyone that she was his. That she belonged to him.

"Of course , love... Nothing less than perfect would suit you."

"Not only me Niklaus Mikaelson! It wouldn't suit us... Sometimes I think you forget that we are together now..."

"Never Caroline Forbes... Never!"

They heard the knocking at their door. And another perfect moment was ruined with Stefan's arrival.

"Remind me to kill him after everything , will you sweetheart?"

"Oh don't be such an ass... He did everything to help you last night..."

"Well it was last night. He is ruining my day."

"Ah , don't pout Nik , you are an adult now. Better act like one."

Klaus opened the door in anger while Caroline was putting something on. His face softened when he met Evelyn's eyes directly. He took her from Stefan's arms and kissed her forehead. She was affected by him too. She got calmer and calmer when Klaus took her in his arms. Caroline hugged Stefan and kissed him on the cheeks.

"How was Evie last night? Was she a good girl?"

"Your little princess was perfect until she got hungry."

Stefan's lips turned from a smile to a frown when he said that she got hungry. Evelyn was a sweet little girl but when she got cranky , there was no turning back. She would turn into a little monster. Caroline laughed at the instant change in Stefan's face when he mentioned Evelyn's crankiness. She already packed a few stuff for Evelyn to eat even though after seeing their suite she didn't need anything.

Klaus mentioned that he needed everything perfect to the hotels manager. He even made them but some luxury clothes for all of them. The hotel was like a house in Caroline's eyes. It had a living room , dining room , kitchen and a lot of bedrooms. 1 master bedroom and 2 or 3 others which she didn't get the chance to explore yet.

After feeding Evelyn , Caroline moved to the living room where she found Stefan and Klaus drinking whiskey. Even though there were plenty of room she sat on Klaus' lap and kissed him passionately. As Klaus leaned to her ear and whispered.

"Can't wait to be alone with you today and find us the perfect home tomorrow , darling... And I would soon like to take you on another date if you let me."


	15. Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my sweethearts , here is an update! Just so you know I've been house hunting for the past week about all of those houses mentioned in my story so they are all real. Unfortunately I couldn't put the links below. Fanfiction didn't let me. And I didn't have Internet for the past month but I did my best to find wifi and use it. That is why it took me so long. **

**I love you all so much and thank you for leaving a review and telling me what you thought of the last chapter. 5 more chapters for this story to go. I'm going to say goodbye for now. Talk to you all next chapter! Love you to the moon and back... Please don't forget to leave a review after you read.**

**I want to thank my best friend , yagmuysu , for her help in this chapter. I was in a writers block and that was infuriating! I hated it and she helped me get through it and pushed me to write! Love her.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

...

If you knew how lonely my life has been

And how long I've been so alone

And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along

And change my life the way you've done

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me

It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

...

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me

And how long I've waited for your touch

And if you knew how happy you are making me

I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

...

Klaus woke up to the sound of typing. He lifted his head up from the pillow to find Caroline looking at the computer screen in full concentration, her fingers racing across the keyboard. Her hair was tied up as a messy bun and she looked even more natural. Her serious face made him chuckle. "Good morning, love." He whispered trying not to wake up the tiny body laying next to him. More likely laying on him.

"Klaus! I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry" she whispered back.

"It's alright , sweetheart."

He gently lifted Evelyn's arm that was tightly wrapped around his torso and placed it on the bed. Caroline's full attention was back on the computer. He wondered what she was doing and decided to find out. He slowly got up from the bed and was surprised when Caroline didn't even realise that he was up.

He came behind her and bent down "What are you doing up so early?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

She relaxed her head back to his chest and took in his scent that drove her mad every time. He kissed her on the forehead. She never thought that this would be her life. Especially with Klaus by her side. Caroline closed her eyes as she felt the crazy little thing called love for the man that stood right behind her , lips pressed to her neck.

"I woke up to Evelyn tossing and turning around but after a while she went back to her sleep. Unlike me. I couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to search some houses on the Internet."

She bit her lip while saying the last sentence. She knew that Klaus already had planned a meeting with a realtor who probably would take them to see expensive mansions which she honestly didn't want to live in. So she had hoped that she could find the perfect house in her mind via the Internet and when she'd show this to Klaus he'd fall in love with that house as well and decide to make their home there. The only problem with that was that she didn't have enough time to find her dream house.

"I thought we were meeting Mr. Morgan today to look at the houses he chose for us."

"Yes, I know but... I just thought it would be better to do a little research on the Internet as well. Who knows maybe we'll find perfect home for us from the last place we think we'll find."

"First of all love, we're in search of a house not a home. A house is just a cold building. Over the decades that I lived I've learnt that where we love is home – home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts. I don't need to find my home, darling. It is right here."

He said giving her a gentle but passionate kiss. He then left her sitting by the desk and went to take a shower. In fact he needed a cold one. He made his way to the massive bathroom and saw Caroline's body products splattered all around. He smiled as he saw a couple of men's products. How he was grateful to have her in his life. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on.

Klaus kept his head down while he let the cold water flow down his body.' There's nothing better than starting the day with a good shower' he thought. But his thoughts quickly drifted back to Caroline. Caroline's wavy blond hair , her red cheeks that blushed with different shades really often , her blue eyes representing her soul in fact man can call it an untameable ocean. Their life together. The day he saw her with Evelyn. Evelyn...

No, there was noting better than starting the day with waking up a few minutes earlier than Caroline and Evelyn and watching the two most important women in his life sleep. Watching them look so peaceful and happy... Every morning promising himself that he would do everything in his power to always keep them like that.

He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel, which was hung next to the shower stall. He slid the towel along his body, wrapping it around his waist before stepping forward and leaving the place, going towards the sink. He didn't like shaving however, even unwillingly, he decided to avoid the laziness and finally began shaving. He would do an effort; after all, Caroline had bought him a better razor to replace the ineffective one he has often used. From now on, he had no excuse for not shaving. Although she also appreciated and thought he was sexy when he didn't shave for few days, she preferred a shaved face in touch with her soft skin.

He did not notice he wasn't alone anymore in the bathroom. Klaus realized that when he felt someone hugging him from behind. Caroline's soft hands were wrapping him as she planted a little kiss on his naked back, on tiptoes.

With a gentle voice, she said "I'm home with you too Nik."

Klaus smiled at her , his british dimples appearing on his cheeks. They exchanged glances; there was a spark in their eyes, they were glowing with happiness and their growing love. A love that they had chose to ignore before.

He turned around again and continued what he was doing; seconds later, he almost cut himself as he felt her mouth biting his ear, while her soft hands were touching his bare , wet chest. "Evelyn's still sleeping." She said without stopping her moves.

"She's a true angel, love. Sometimes I still can't believe I'm lucky enough to have her in my life. Have you..."

After what he said she started kissing him even more passionately. Her lips were making a trail of kisses along his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Feeling every part of his body harden with her touch. Making him feel every soft kiss fiercely.

"Darling if you continue doing this I won't finish shaving for-"

"Why don't you let me do this?" She interrupted his sentence, picked up the razor from his hand in a quick move. She was staring at him in a seductive way. Then, she looked away, trying to focus in some spots of his face. She carefully shaved the other side of his face.

An ordinary task like that was becoming something very pleasant to them. Actually, anything was just a pretext to spend more time together, it didn't matter if it was a simple thing like shaving. They would always end up wanting more and more of one another. Klaus smiled as Caroline carefully investigated his face to see if she forgot to shave somewhere.

Klaus smiled when Caroline was finally satisfied. He got lost in her eyes. For seconds that seemed like hours , they stared at each other , a smile never leaving their lips which were close yet so far apart. They were interrupted by Evelyn's cries soon after. She left the razor and moved back to the bed to grab Evelyn. When Caroline made it , Evelyn was looking at her with tears eyes that seemed to get even more beautiful every day.

Klaus watched his family from the bathroom's door. Caroline put Evelyn in her arms and started rocking her slowly. She finally stopped crying and Caroline started talking to her slowly.

"Morning , my little Evie... We're going to get a house today , for our family. Ah aren't you excited? Or more like hungry?"

Caroline smiled as Klaus smirked. She left Evelyn on the bed , knowing that Klaus would always look out for her. She made her way towards the fridge , which was filled with blood bags and baby food as Klaus ordered. He knew the manager of the hotel. He met him in the 20's when they had their share of woman and blood. Those days were long gone and Klaus would still ask for a favour every once in a while as he did.

When Caroline finally fed Evelyn , she started getting dressed as he found Klaus dressed up in a white linen shirt and beige shorts. She wore a light yellow dress and planned to choose a dress for Evelyn too. She decided that Evelyn's white dress that had sunflowers on would be perfect for the occasion. When she stepped out of the room with Evelyn , Klaus' eyes travelled her body as Caroline's did the same with no innocent thoughts. Suddenly Caroline saw that Klaus was actually holding 3 shopping bags. He realised that she noticed the surprise.

"What are those , Nik?"

"3 shopping bags , as you can clearly see , love."

Klaus smirked and with that Caroline got furious. She never liked surprises , waiting and he knew. He just loved to see her like that. His intention was never bad but he could never get rid of the games that he always loved to play.

"Niklaus Mikaelson , if you don't tell me what in those bags are , I'm leaving with Evelyn and buying a house by myself!"

The signature smirk was still on his face and grew even wider at the mention of his full name. Her threats were so innocent compared to Klaus' usual threats about tearing out someone's liver or killing every single person that someone met in their whole life. But still it was a threat.

"No need to be mad , love. This was just a spat. This is just a welcome present for our family from England."

He winked and opened the first bag that contained little rain coats for Evelyn in every colour. Caroline's eyes widened when she saw the colourful rain coats that he chose for Evelyn. She picked the yellow one immediately , knowing that it would look just great with the little girl's outfit that day. She smiled and Klaus pointed at the other bag. Caroline left Evelyn on her stroller and came closer to Klaus. That bag was the biggest of them all. Klaus took the first coat out. It was a gorgeous Burberry coat and it took Caroline's breath away. She was speechless. Klaus was confused , he didn't know if she truly liked it or not. She saw the confusion spread through his face and she had to do something to show him how grateful she was.

She leaned forward and licked her lips playfully. Then she kissed him so passionately that it took him off guard. If he knew a present like that would make her act like she did that day , he would get one every day for the rest of their eternal life. There were rain coats for everyone and everyone seemed to be really happy about theirs. After everything , they decided that it was time to leave. Caroline wanted to call Stefan to ask him if he wanted to join them but when Klaus said something against it , she said that it never was a suggestion or a question.

"Hey , Stefan!"

"Care , what are you going to do today?"

"We are going to get a house today , if we find the one we are looking for. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join us. Klaus was polite enough to make me call you."

Caroline said sarcastically , making Klaus groan. Stefan chuckled , knowing that Klaus probably protested. Stefan was actually going to meet Rebekah for the day. After he remembered what happened in the 20's , he wanted to get to know her better. He really wanted to understand her. After all they were quite similar. They both wanted their human lives back and believed that family was always the most important thing. Stefan believed that she could be a good person if she wanted , so he would try to be the reason.

"Thank you for your kind offer , but I'm planning to meet an old friend today."

"And who might your old friend be?"

"Uhm... No one that you know."

Caroline was suspicious but she let it go. Stefan was a free man after all. He could meet anyone he wanted. They were both not good at lying but she didn't insist. He would tell her if everything was really serious. After telling their goodbyes they closed the phone and Caroline turned back to an annoyed Klaus. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you think that I'm over it , now? That a peck on the lips is enough?"

"Did you have something else in mind?"

It was her time to smirk. She would get what she wanted anyhow. If anyone but her challenged Klaus like that , he would end their life right there. However when it came to Caroline the rules were different. He would let her be his alpha female. He needed a queen to rule by his side. And by taking control , Caroline was more than capable for the place. However he was the alpha male and he would show it.

"I haven't made up my mind yet , about your punishment. However I would like you to know that I'm not going to be easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Caroline winked. Surely she was turning into the female version of Klaus quickly. Klaus couldn't have been prouder of Caroline. She had been through a lot but she was still standing proudly and so confident. She was strong even though she thought the opposite about herself. He wanted to show her something before they took off.

"I'm taking you to another place before we meet Mr. Morgan."

Once again Caroline was furious about all these surprises he loved to plan. But she would wait and not give him the satisfaction by getting mad at him. She didn't say a word and as they made their way towards the lobby , she felt Klaus' hand connect with hers. She looked at him , surprised. And then she realised that he wanted to show the world that she was his and only his. Realisation made her smile. They went to the car and got settled. As they drove , Klaus wanted to know how she didn't ask her direction yet because it started driving him crazy.

"Is there something wrong , love?"

"No , nothing's wrong , Nik. Why?"

Caroline wanted to yell at him for keeping her in the dark for so long. But she kept her face still and managed to say that she was okay which was a complete lie. She had to know. But she didn't want Klaus to think that she was a real neurotic control freak. That didn't change the fact that she was dying to know.

"I was just wondering."

Klaus muttered. He knew it was a lie but if she wanted to play dumb , Klaus would join her sincerely and beat her in her own game. He knew his answer would make Caroline absolutely mad. They reached their destination finally. Klaus took the keys out and helped Caroline get out of the car. He opened the door and turned to her.

"Welcome to the house of Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline let out the breath that she had been holding without even noticing. The house was great. Even though it was more of an art studio then a house , she knew that it was perfect for Klaus. Everywhere was full of his art. Paint over every canvas that was beautifully captured. She started looking around. Klaus came from behind and hugged her. He never let anyone come to his house , ever. Not even anyone from his family.

He didn't have to say that she was special. The way she lost herself in the paintings even though she had poor knowledge about art , showed that she wanted to learn. She didn't care about knowledge , she just saw something in them and believed in her thoughts dearly. That was probably why she chose him. No knowledge , just a light. A light that she actually put with her hands that went through his dark and lonely heart.

First reception room was filled with books as the others were filled with art supplies. Caroline didn't have to say that the house was beautiful , it was crystal clear. Klaus was still behind her as she wandered around.

"Come , now , love. I want to show you one thing."

She nodded and followed him. Klaus led them to an open roof terrace. The first thing she saw was the view. She loved London already. Then he pointed her surroundings for her to look around. There were paintings everywhere. On the paintings there was a blond girl , in every single painting , there was her. Caroline couldn't breath. That was her. The blond girl who always symbolised the light of a dark man was no one but herself. She came closer to a particular painting. It was the biggest of them all. She was laying in bed , eyes closed , without an emotion on her face. She was pale and without her bright eyes to lighten the world , there was nothing left from her.

The dark was surrounding her and her light was weak. Nearly the dark killed her light. But there was still a weak light coming from her heart. She was sleeping peacefully but when she looked carefully , she could understand that her spirit was crying. Klaus captured every detail. It didn't last long for Caroline to understand that Klaus painted that after he went to London and left Caroline for the first time. The memories came flooding back to her and with that a single tear was shed from the corner of her eye. Klaus saw the tear and thought that he hurt her.

"Caroline... I can't read your mind. What are you thinking about?"

"It's just beautiful , Nik..."

She couldn't find better words to say to him. It was more than beautiful , breathtaking in fact... She turned to him and looked straight into his eyes. Klaus got scared about how she saw right through him by only looking at him. However he was getting used to it. He was letting her in. She saw what was hidden behind his ocean blue eyes. She wanted to kiss it away. She came closer and kissed her so passionately that it took both of them off guard.

After a while they had to go. When Caroline protested the decision to leave , Klaus promised Caroline that he would bring her back to his house and tell her every story behind all those paintings. She was satisfied with the promise so she didn't insist on staying. They still had to find a house for them after all.

They were in the car once again but this time headed to Mr. Morgan's office. They got out of the car when Klaus parked it properly in front of a big mansion. Caroline couldn't believe in her eyes when she saw the mansion. It was enormous. She shouldn't have been surprised that Klaus would take her somewhere like this.

They met Mr. Morgan soon after and started talking about all the qualities they wanted. He listed them all and sent the locations to his phone. They were all ready to go after everything was settled. They seated Evelyn in the car and were all good to go. The man started driving. The first house they were going to see was in Northwood. They got off and just looked at the house. It was huge. And as they made their way inside Mr. Morgan started to talk.

"The property offers contemporary décor and underfloor heating, while comprising four impressive reception rooms, modern kitchen with bright semi-open-plan dining room, utility room, seven bedrooms with en suites, eighth bedroom, two guest cloakrooms, beautiful south-facing garden, double garage and off-street parking. In addition the property offers a first floor annexe comprising reception room with semi-open-plan kitchen, bedroom, shower room and spacious games room."

They looked at all of the rooms and neither Klaus or Caroline was satisfied. When they finished looking everywhere in the house Klaus thought it just wasn't for them and Caroline spoke his mind when he asked her.

"What did you think , sweetheart?"

"It's just... Really big and I wanted something a little bit more modern. I just don't think it is suitable for us. "

Klaus thought the exact same and kissed her on her forehead. They told that the house was not something they were looking for. And he told them not to lose hope because he had better houses for them see. So they started the house hunting journey once again. Evelyn already got tired of it and fell asleep in her stroller. They took off for the second house to see. The second house was in Greenwich , they walked through the entrance hand in hand.

The house looked beautiful. And it was wonderful to raise kids. It was a stunning five bedroomed house with six bathrooms , excellent living and entertaining space. It had sizeable front and rear gardens , private garage with street access. It was just amazing. But it still wasn't really satisfying. Also it was too small for Klaus' taste. They were going to have the talk again.

"What do you think , Nik?"

"I don't think this is it , love. It is just simple."

"How you read my mind..."

They told their final decision to Mr. Morgan and started to drive again for the 3rd house. They sat in the back , their hands never separated. The drive was quite. Their next destination was Hadley Wood. The house looked beautiful from the pictures. It looked like a true English house. After the rather long drive , they got off the car and looked at the house in front of them. It had a round fountain located in the middle of the front garden. Caroline looked at the house carefully , it was magnificent.

When they entered the house , their eyes met and both understood that they were already taken away by that house. They entered the reception room to see a fantastic fireplace waiting for them. The house had 5 bedrooms and it seemed enough for their family. There were just a couple of furniture that needed to be replaced for Caroline but if you didn't count that it was absolutely perfect. Mr. Morgan began to explain again.

"This house is a fabulous five bedroomed detached house. It has an impressive entrance hall , lovely rear garden and swimming pool , en suite master bedroom and dressing room , substantial loft space , reception room with access to the garden and a light and airy family room."

After they have seen the garden and the pool , they were sure. That was the house that they wanted. That house would be the place to raise Evelyn and to build their home. They looked into each other eyes once more and nodded at the same time , a smile spreading through their faces. They heard Evelyn's cries coming from the stroller. They took her out as Caroline started to talk.

"Just in time , Evie..."

"Welcome home."


End file.
